Kiss Kiss!
by xSlytherinxPrincessxVampirax
Summary: Tamaki's childhood friends come to Japan, and Ouran High School is abuzz with romance and excitement! This is the updated and (in my opinion) better version of my story "Long Lost." Warning: lots and lots of wonderful fluff! There are serious moments, too, but surrounded by fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Suoh-sama."

"You know I'd do anything for you and your family, Megan. You kids are like my own children," the chairman shook the young woman's hand, standing from his chair.

"And you are like a second father to us."

"Wonderful! Then how about a hug for your old man?" he grinned goofily as he held his arms out, all business-like demeanor thrown out the window the moment everything was set in place and the deal sealed.

She giggled and stepped into his embrace. "Same old Yuzu-oto-chan."

He grinned and ruffled her waist-length light brown hair. "Have you seen Tamaki yet?"

"No—did you tell him we were coming?"

"Not a word, just as you asked."

"Great! He'll be surprised, then."

"Mm. Why don't you go see him now? He should be up in the third music room."

"He's here? Oh, wonderful!" her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "I think I will go see him! Thank you, Chichi!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out, leaving him chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"How did it go with Yuzuru-san?"

"Great! I'll fill you in later- Tamaki is here! C'mon, Ror!" she took off down the hall.

Arora laughed at the excited quasi-brunette. Pushing her own waist-length brunette locks over her shoulder, she turned to the rest of her siblings. "C'mon, we should go after her. Wouldn't want her getting lost."

"I'm so excited to see Tama-tan!" a smaller brunette asked. She was a few

inches shorter than her sisters, who were all around 5'7" or so. She topped out at 5'4", average for an American woman, and tall for a girl in Japan, but small for their family.

"Then let's go see him, Amber." She looked up at her twin sister, Thorne. Thorn had dirty blonde hair and the same green eyes the rest of their siblings, with the exception of Megan, Kaelan, and Kairi. Thorne was the tallest of the girls, at 5'8 1/2". They were the oldest- 3rd years.

Kaelan and Kairi had blue-green eyes and brown hair. They were the loudest of the siblings. They were triplets, along with their only brother, Xander. Xander was about 5'11". His hair was slightly lighter- a dirty blonde, like Thorne's, just slightly lighter than Megan's. They were the youngest- first years- as well as the

troublemakers, with Xander usually being the voice of reason that kept things from going too far.

Megan and Arora were triplets, too, along with their last sister, Kirin. Kirin was 5'6" with long blonde hair and emo-style bangs that frequently poked into her eyes. She was even quieter than Thorne, who was the only one in their family who could really be considered shy. Thorne didn't talk much in public, but Kirin simply didn't talk. She was still the cheerful, friendly girl she had always been, but she just stopped talking one day. The day—

"C'mon, guys! What're you waiting for?!" Megan yelled from the balcony above, snapping Amber from her thoughts.

Amber waved up at her "little" sister, then turned to the others with a large grin. "Tama-tan!" she cheered and took off running after Megan.

Sorry it's so short! Like I said, just a brief introduction. Please review! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Host Club. What type do you fancy? The wild type? The loli-shota type? The little devil type? The cool type? Or the prince type?" the bespectacled man asked cooly.

"How 'bout all of the above- ow! Xander!" two voices came in unison from the back of the group of girls.

"You shouldn't be speaking that way!" came the male's reply.

"Megan?" Megan looked away from Mr. Cool and her cerulean eyes met with surprised, beautiful, familiar purple ones. He had risen from his chair, where he had previously been shamelessly charming "guests," and was now staring at the group at the door. He was looking at one girl in particular- a certain blue-eyed girl with light brown hair.

"Hello, Tamaki."

"Megan!" he yelled, running around the couches to her. She squealed as he picked her up and laughed as he spun in circles with her.

"Tamaki, put me down!" she giggled. He obeyed, but didn't relinquish his hold on her. She smiled and kissed him twice on each cheek.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, after returning the faire la bise.

"Why, I'm talking to you, of course."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Yes, I know."

"...Well?"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're here!"

"Oh, that. I'll get to that, but first, I think some introductions are in order."

"Oh, right. Well, you've met Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya nodded politely as Tamaki introduced him, then returned to scribbling in his notebook.

"He's the cool type. And the little one eating cake is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Hunny-sempai- the loli-shota type- and next to him is Takashi

Morinozuka, but we call him Mori-sempai. He's the wild type."

Hunny waved enthusiastically, and Mori just nodded.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Together they're the little devil type-"

"I'm Hikaru, that's Kaoru."

"And over here is-"

"Haruhi!" Everyone looked up as a boy with green eyes and floppy dirty blonde hair rushed forward from the back of the group, jumped over a couch, yanked Haruhi up, spun "him" around, and planted a kiss on each cheek.

"Hi, Xander," Haruhi smiled, returning the gesture.

"H-Haruhi-kun... A-are... Are you..." one of the stunned customers stuttered, struggling to form the question.

"Sorry?" the host asked, confused.

"They think you're gay, Haruhi," two feminine voices said, as two aqua-eyed girls popped up. One had an arm around Xander, the other around Haruhi, and both had emo-style, "razor-cut" brunette hair reaching just past their shoulders.

"O-oh! What? No! I-"

"Xander has been in southern France for the past three years," Tamaki explained.

"That's right," Megan confirmed. "The girls and I were in Paris, while Xander was in Toulouse. That's why Xander gave Haruhi two bises- cheek kisses- while Tamaki and I exchanged four; faire la bise is slightly different depending on the region of France you're in."

"Ohh, so they're not gay, Xander is just French!"

"Well, kind of—we're actually American, but we spent a lot of time traveling as children, and France was our most frequented destination- we spent all summer, every summer there from the time I was four up until I was 14."

"Why did you spend so much time there?" another girl asked.

"Why, because we met Tamaki, of course! We stopped going after he came here. The first summer we came here- that's when we met Haruhi- but we were unable to continue, so I- we haven't seen Tamaki since. Xander went to an all-boys boarding school in Toulouse, while the rest of us went to an all-girls school in Paris. On weekends we would travel around France together, and on breaks we flew home to California."

"Tama-chan, are you going to introduce your friends?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, of course, Hunny-sempai. I was just waiting for Megan to finish saving Haruhi's reputation."

"I don't care about my reputation," Haruhi muttered. Tamaki ignored the comment.

"Now, then, everyone. This is Megan Adele Kharis Chivalier. She's been my best friend since we were four!"

Megan smiled happily and linked her arm with Tamaki's.

"And these are her sisters, Arora Dawn Callidora Chivalier—"

The brunette smiled politely.

"—and Kirin Kisa Akeldama."

The emerald-eyed blonde- the only true blonde- flipped her long hair behind

her and waved, smiling sweetly.

"They're triplets. Then there's their older sisters, Amber Kora Rosaline—"

The smaller brunette waved cheerfully, curls bouncing- she was the only one who had left her hair in curls.

"—and her twin Thorne Akantha Liliann.

The taller dirty blonde smiled shyly, tucking a strand of shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

"And these troublemakers are Kairi Jaimi Nerine, Kaelan Jaici Natasa and their

brother, Xander Jaesen Dario. They're triplets as well," he added as the girls held up peace signs in turn, and Xander waved casually.

"Now can I have my bises?" Amber asked, grinning up at Tamaki, who laughed and proceeded to cheerfully exchange bises with his childhood friends.

He ruffled Kirin's hair as they exchanged the final bise.

"It's been awhile since I've fait la bised," he said. He had exchanged bises with Xander as well, but only two, since for once Xander was the "native" Frenchman- and their bises had been "air kisses."

"Well, now your guests can see your French side, and fall even harder for you!" Megan winked.

"And here I thought they loved me because I'm beautiful, only to find out it's simply because I'm French!" he pouted.

How would that be any better?" she laughed.

"Because this means I was _**wrong!**_" he wailed, then gasped dramatically.

"Megan- does that mean I'm not beautiful?!"

"Of course you are, Tamaki."

"Promise?"

"Of course, Tamaki."

He didn't even realize she was being patronizing.

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging her ecstatically.

"You're such a drama queen," Megan teased. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey, you never told me why you're here!" Tamaki reminded her.

"Oh, right! We're here to spend time with you, of course!"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked curiously. "Or are you on break?"

"We're not going back to France for awhile." she smiled as if she was hiding something- which, of course, Tamaki missed entirely.

"Are you going to do some traveling?"

"No, we're staying here," her smile grew ever-so-slightly.

"How long are you here for?"

"Awhile," she was fighting the urge to break out in a grin and laugh.

"How long is awhile?" he asked exasperatedly. "A week? Two weeks? A month?"

"Try a year or more, Tamaki!" she let a small giggle loose.

"W-what?" he stared at her, dumbfounded and confused.

"Oh, Tamaki, you're so cute!" she laughed. "We're going to school here now! With you!"

"W-what?! R-really?!" he grabbed her hands, bouncing up and down excitedly.

She laughed again; he was so childish! If she didn't love him so much it might be annoying, but to her it was endearing.

"Yes, Tamaki. I called your father a couple of months ago, and we flew out as soon as he called and said that everything was set up- we had some trouble getting all of our transcripts sent over, because they were having trouble translating it into Japanese. We eventually told them to just send it in French; luckily your dad is fluent! He called a few days ago and said our classes were all in order, and we arrived this morning!" she grinned happily.

"That's amazing! I can't believe you're really here!" he sobbed dramatically.

"Megan, we should go," Arora interjected. "We're cutting into their guests' time."

Megan's smile instantly turned into a frown. "But we just got here..."

Arora looked at her sister's disappointed face, thought for a moment, then rolled her eyes and turned to Kyoya. "Megan will take Tamaki. Xander would probably enjoy hanging out with Haruhi, Amber and Thorne will take Hunny and Mori, respectively, and Kairi and Kaelan will take the devil twins. Kirin... I suppose Kirin will take Tamaki as well. And I... Well, I suppose I'll take you. You seem... Reasonably normal."

"Very well," Kyoya smiled, leading her to where his other two guests were sitting, as the others dispersed.

Thanks for reading! R&R please! I'll post more soon! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter is _**EXTREMELY **_ cheesy. Overly dramatic. I think it's funny, though, and I'm just going to assume that anyone who likes OHSHC enough to read a fanfiction about it finds cheesiness humorous :)

"This is our homeroom!" Tamaki announced, gesturing to the door dramatically.

"It's so wonderful that we can all be together!" Megan beamed. "Isn't it delightful, Rory? Kirin?"

"It's quite nice," Arora smiled her soft smile. Kirin nodded, smiling as well.

"However, Arora added, "it won't do us much good if all we do is stand outside in the hallway."

"Yes, of course!" Tamaki yanked the door open. "After you, princesses," he bowed deeply, making Kirin grin and Megan giggle. Arora simply rolled her eyes, but the amusement was evident in them despite the sarcastic gesture.

Everyone looked up as the three girls entered the room, with Tamaki following behind.

"You must be the Chevaliers," the teacher smiled, rising from his seat behind his desk.

"Yes, that's correct," Megan said cheerfully.

"Why don't you introduce yourself."

Megan bowed slightly, straightening quickly. She smiled at the class as she introduced herself. "My name is Megan Adele Kharis Chevalier. I'm almost 17, I'm from California, and I like a lot of things so you'll just have to ask me about that! Or you could always find out from Tamaki, he knows me as well as my own family- I've known him since I was four, you know, so he really is like family. Oh! And I have 6 sisters and a brother. My brother and two of my sisters are triplets in class 1A. Two of my sisters are twins in class 3A, and then there's me, Arora, and Kirin. We're triplets, too. Oh, but I'm rambling. I apologize. I'll let Arora introduce herself," she turned to her sister, still smiling cheerfully.

"You're just a chatterbox, Meg," Arora teased softly, then turned to the class with a polite smile. "I'm Arora Dawn Callidora Chevalier," she bowed slightly. "Everything Megan said goes for me as well."

"And this is Kirin Kisa Akeldama! Chevalier, of course," Megan introduced Kirin brightly, then added, "She doesn't talk, but she's very sweet, so please be kind to her."

Kirin bowed and smiled sweetly at the class.

"Glad you could join us, ladies. If there are no questions, please take a seat."

Kirin immediately started toward the back of the class, but froze in mid-step halfway there when she heard the question.

"Why doesn't she speak?"

One of the students had shouted the question. The sudden exclamation startled Kirin, and she felt a familiar feeling of overwhelming sadness swelling up inside of her. It wasn't that she was upset that she couldn't speak, but she knew how much it bothered Xander and her sisters- especially Megan. Of course they didn't treat her differently; they loved her- they were her siblings. But the cause of her silence saddened them, both because of the cause itself and because it affected their sister so much as to take her speech.

Kirin turned around slowly to see a shaking Megan standing in front of the class. Her head was down; Tamaki's hand was placed consolingly on her back, while Arora's was on her shoulder. Both Arora and Tamaki had forelorned expressions on their faces and tears in their eyes, but neither of them looked nearly as miserable and pitiful as Megan.

"O-our m-mom," Megan stuttered, letting out a choked sob. "Sh-she... And... K-Kirin... S-she..." she broke off and turned to Tamaki, throwing herself at his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Tamaki always had been one of the best at consoling her.

"Their mother has been in a coma since they were fourteen. She had been hospitalized for a while, which they all were handling fine, but when that happened, Kirin just stopped talking," Tamaki explained.

THUD.

Kirin dropped her bag on the floor and ran at Megan, throwing her arms around her from behind. Megan turned around, teary-eyed. Kirin smiled brightly, sweetly up at her, and a smile slowly broke out on Megan's face as well. Sometimes she just needed a reminder that Kirin was happy despite her silence. She kissed Kirin on the forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And drama continues to follow us wherever we go," Arora murmured, evoking a playful punch and grin from Kirin. "Yeah, yeah. You know it's true."

"As you can see, Kirin communicates quite well, even though she doesn't speak- especially once she becomes closer to someone," Tamaki added. He ruffled Kirin's hair affectionately. "She uses sign language when she needs to, but with those of us who've known her for a long time it's only really necessary when she wishes to communicate specifics."

Kirin signed something, and a pout appeared on Tamaki's face. Arora and Megan laughed.

"What did she say?" one of the girls in the class asked.

"She said, 'you sound like a documentary, Tamaki,'" Megan giggled, patting the dejected Tamaki on the head as the class erupted with laughter.

BRRRRRIIIINNGG!

The dismissal bell sounded, and the students greeted the girls as they filed out the door. Tamaki waited with them until every other student was gone, having expressed their welcomes- every student but one. He shrunk back as he caught sight of the cloaked figure lurking in the shadows. The figure obviously had no wish to warmly welcome the girls to the school. He hardly seemed to have any specific desire at the moment, yet his presence unnerved Tamaki greatly- of course, he always made Tamaki uncomfortable, but there seemed to be something particularly... Intense about him today. It made Tamaki worry for his girls. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He kept a wary eye on the figure as he followed the girls into the hall; unfortunately, it appeared he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of the eery student. His dear one... Not the little precious one... No... Please no... Oh, no... Yes.

* * *

Yeah, way overly-dramatic... Well, it IS Ouran! Can't be true Ouran without being a little over-dramatic... Ha :) Thanks for reading! R&R please! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo!" Kaelan grinned as she walked with Kairi and Xander into their homeroom.

"Ah, the Chevaliers, yes?" the little old lady smiled at them from the front of the room.

"Yep! That's us! I'm Kaelan Jaeci Natasa, and this is Kairi Jaemi Nerine and Xander Jaesen Dario. We're triplets," Kaelan informed the class.

"We can talk, y'know," Xander said dryly.

"She's just excited, Xander," Kairi defended their sister. "You know how she gets-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kaelan rounded on Kairi.

"Just that you're excitable," Kairi smiled innocently.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say..."

Kairi giggled. "Anyway, like Kaelan said, I'm Kairi. I'd advise you to watch out for us, because, although we're friendly and loving people, we have a mischievous streak! But I'll try to keep them in check," she grinned.

"Kairi, that's like saying you're going to keep us from breathing," Xander ruffled Kairi's hair. "Anyway, again, like Kaelan said-"

"You messed up my hair!"

"-Get over it- like Kaelan said- AGAIN- I'm Xander. I'm the slightly-more-mature-and-level-headed-one, Kairi is the slightly-less-loud-and-more-mature one, and Kaelan is the completely crazy one."

"HEY- eh, yeah, that's pretty accurate," Kaelan laughed.

"Yep, but we'll try not to cause TOO much trouble," he winked playfully.

"Stop flirting with the class, Xan. You're gonna freak them out," Kairi half smirked, half smiled.

"And/or make the girls faint!" Kaelan added, laughing.

"Hey, I only flirt with girls- and although I wouldn't want them to get hurt, I can't say it wouldn't be nice to have that effect." he chuckled.

"Like Tamaki!" both girls shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Like Tamaki."

"Ooh, we should prank Tama-chan when we go to dinner tonight!" Kaelan squealed to her sister.

"Ooh, yes! Let's!" Kairi grinned and turned to the teacher. "Where would you like us to sit, ma'am?"

"Oh, anywhere is fine- just pick a seat."

"AWESOME!" the girls raced to the back of the class, sitting right behind the Hitachiins, and leaned their heads together to plot Tamaki's demise.

"My sisters are lunatics," Xander sighed, taking a seat next to Haruhi.

"We heard that!"

He just groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

"Drama queen."

"Just like Tama."

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, hello. Are you the Chevaliers?" the teacher turned as the two girls walked in. She was young and friendly-looking, with brown shoulder-length hair and matching eyes.

"Yep, that's us!" Amber beamed. "I'm Amber Kora Rosaline, and this is my twin sister, Thorne Akantha Liliann."

"Hello," Thorne said softly, smiling and bowing shyly.

"Oh, right," Amber bowed as well. She giggled slightly. "Sorry, I'm not quite used to the customs here. Anyway, Thorne is pretty shy, so she probably won't speak much, but don't think it's because she doesn't like you! Once she gets used to you she'll open up more, but you have to talk to her first. But you won't regret it, I promise!" she smiled cutely, tilting her head, and looked at the teacher. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like us to sit?"

"No, as long as you behave you can sit wherever you like."

"We'll be good! C'mon, Thorne, let's sit with Honey and Mori-kun!" she grabbed her twin's hand and dragged her over to sit behind said boys. Upon reaching them, Amber immediately began chattering with Honey, whilst Thorne sat silently behind Mori and beside her sister, deep in thought. She thought about her sisters, especially Amber and Kirin. She thought about Haruhi, she thought about her brother, and about Tamaki, and she thought about her parents- how her mom was doing, how her dad was handling things. She also thought about their new home, their new school, the people they had met and those they had yet to meet. She thought about Tamaki's friends, whom he had introduced to them the day before. She thought about one boy in particular. Although she had never been one to go crazy over boys- she was much too quiet and shy for that- he was undeniably attractive, and he seemed so kind. She was always attracted to kind boys. And he really was incredibly cute...

"Thorne, don't you think so?"

"Mm? Sorry, Amber, could you repeat that?"

"I said, don't you think it'd be fun to go out and do something with Honey and Mori this weekend?"

"Oh. Mm, yes." she nodded slightly.

Amber grinned in delight and turned back to Honey. "So what were you thinking we would do, Honey?"

"We should make cakes!"

"Ooh, cakes! Yes! Cakes are delicious, and baking is fun! Is that all right with you, Thorne?"

"Yes, whatever you'd like is fine."

"Cakes it is, then!" she giggled.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and making Thorne jolt.

Amber giggled again. "C'mon, Thorne! We need to find our next class!"

"Takashi and I will help you, Amber-chan, Thorne-chan!" Honey beamed. "Right, Takashi?"

Mori's guttural response was apparently a positive confirmation, as Honey squealed out a loud "Yay!" and proceeded to latch onto his hand and Amber's, who in turn grabbed Thorne's. Honey led the way out of the room, bouncing along and dragging his three captives with him.

* * *

Honey is so cute :) Thanks for reading! R&R, please! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Kirin held Megan's hand as she explained, once again, why Kirin didn't speak. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so they only had morning classes- this was the last one. As she listened to her sister, she once again had the overwhelming sensation that something was missing from her story. She had to have forgotten something, but what? She thought back to the night her mother slipped into a coma- the last night she used her voice.

It was dark and rainy. She remembered how busy the hospital was, how she and her family sat in their mother's room as the doctor explained the situation. She was really sick- Kirin couldn't remember what they called it, but her mom had been in the hospital for a while, and had slipped into a coma. They had been talking together just hours before. The doctors had told her father, who had called James- their butler- and asked him to bring him to the hospital. The doctor said they didn't know when, or even if she would wake up. Kirin was upset- they all were, naturally- and she ran out of the room, down the hall and out into the rain. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She found herself in an old, empty park. She decided to swing for a little bit, because it always made her feel better. That was the last thing she remembered, until-

*flashback*

She ran down the street, her feet pounding the pavement, tears running down her face. It started to rain- when had it stopped?- and the raindrops mingled with her tears. Her whole body hurt, and she felt like she was going to vomit, but she kept running. She had to get away. She was confused and disoriented, but she knew she had to keep running. So she did. She ran and ran and sobbed and ran some more. Suddenly- slam!- she ran into someone. The person was big and strong. They grabbed her arms, and she freaked out. She kicked and flailed and tried to push the person away, but she couldn't! She was terrified, and she didn't know what to do but to keep kicking.

"Hey, calm down! I won't hurt you- I'm a police officer."

She froze in mid-kick. Police. Help. Friend. Dad's best friend was a police officer. They were the good guys. She was safe-

She launched herself at the man she had been trying so hard to free herself from. She latched onto him and sobbed until she was out of tears. The officer held onto her and waited for her to calm down.

"Hey, whatcha got over there, Nico?"

"This little girl ran into me. She seems pretty upset, Laura."

Kirin looked up as she heard someone walk over. She couldn't see either person in detail through the darkness, but she could see that the new person was a lady with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and that she had pretty blue eyes. The man also had blue eyes, and dark hair.

"Oh, Nico, she's not that little. I'd say, what, fourteen?" the woman guessed.

Kirin nodded enthusiastically.

"Fourteen, hm? Looks like I was right on the dot! My name's Laura- Laura Raine, but Laura's fine- and this is officer Mars-"

"Nico."

Nico… Kirin knew that name. She studied the man, but she couldn't see him well enough to tell if she knew him.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked.

Kirin opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Her eyes widened, and she became frantic.

"I don't think she can speak, Laura…"

"Poor thing. Calm down, sweetie. It's ok. Did something bad happen?"

Kirin hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"To you? Did someone hurt you?"

More hesitation, then a shrug.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Well, that's good."

"Hey, Laura, shine some light on her face—my flashlight's dead."

"Why?" Laura asked as she turned on her flashlight and shined it on Kirin's face."

"You're Kirin, right?"

Kirin nodded excitedly.

"How'd you know that, Nico?" Laura asked in surprise.

"Her dad and I have been best friends since elementary school. C'mon, Kirin. We'll take you home."

She shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to go home- she wanted to see her mom.

"Not home? Did something bad happen at home, Kirin?" Nico asked.

She shook her head again. She made a small cross with her fingers.

"A cross? Umm... A church?" he guessed.

She shook her head again. She held out her first and middle finger- H. She had learned the alphabet in sign language back in elementary school. Nico just stared, but Laura understood.

"That's an H, Nico. Sweetie, can you spell out where we should take you?"

Kirin nodded and continued spelling with her fingers. O-S-P-I-T-A-L.

"Hospital!" Laura exclaimed. "I thought you said you weren't hurt?"

Kirin shook her head and spelled out M-O-M.

"You're mom?"

She nodded.

"Ah, her mom's in the hospital, Laura."

"Oh, I see. You want to go see her?"

She nodded more enthusiastically.

"Ok, the hospital it is then!"

"She's in Cedars-Sinai," Nico informed his partner. He jumped up and led Kirin to a police car parked in front of a gas station. Laura climbed into the backseat, and Nico held open the passenger door for Kirin before sitting in the driver's seat. He turned to Kirin as they were driving down the road. "Hey, Kirin, you wanna turn on the siren?" he asked with a grin.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. He showed her how to turn it on, and then let her do it. Her face lit up in excitement as the flashing lights came on and the whooping of the siren started, and Nico let out a loud laugh. When they reached the hospital, however, her face quickly fell, and he became more serious.

Laura put her arm around Kirin's shoulders, gave her an encouraging smile, and the three of them entered the hospital together.

"Ah, Kirin. Your father has been looking for you," the nurse at the front desk said. Kirin smiled slightly and nodded, walking towards her mother's room.

"Kirin!" her father exclaimed, rising from his chair as they entered the room. He pulled her into a hug before turning to the officers. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"We found her running out in the rain, Laura informed him. "She was pretty upset, but she doesn't appear to be hurt."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. We enjoyed the spunky little tag-along," Nico grinned. Kirin stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

*end flashback*

She had become even closer to "Uncle Nico," and Laura was adopted into their family as well. She and her siblings had taken to referring to her as "Aunt Laura." She still found comfort in things that smelled like Laura's perfume or Nico's cologne; she was still drawn to blue eyes and blonde or black hair; she still loved police cars. She loved the rain, because it reminded her of them—yet, whenever there was a lull in a storm, she felt frightened and panicked, but she didn't know why. The same feelings affronted her any time she passed an old park or dark alley alone at night.

She wasn't sure how much of that day was missing from her memory, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was extremely important.

* * *

So, I want to post at least biweekly, but I'm suuuuper busy with my senior year- AP classes, mentoring the lower orchestra (I play viola in the higher orchestra, and cello in the lower one, along with my little brother) and getting ready for college- so there's a good possibility that my posts will come in spurts. So, I apologize in advance. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R&R! I love you all! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Tamaki, where did Kirin go?" Megan asked suddenly. She was sitting next to Tamaki on one of the couches, amongst his customers.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked where Kirin had been sitting on the floor, drawing in a sketchbook, just moments before. "I didn't even realize she left…"

"I hope she's not lost…" she sighed, frowning worriedly.

"She could be."

"Thanks, Tama," she said dryly. "I feel so much better now."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic!" she groaned exasperatedly. "Geez, you're so stupid sometimes!"

She ignored Tamaki's insulted, pouty expression.

"Don't talk to Tamaki-sempai like that!" one of the customers—Aiko—yelled, leaping out of her seat and glaring at her. "He's wonderful and doesn't deserve to be treated like that! He's not stupid; he's intelligent! And handsome and kind and- and- and better than you!"

"Eh?" she cocked an eyebrow at her. She stood, letting out an amused chuckle. "Oh, please. You really shouldn't put him up on a pedestal like that—you'll just inflate his ego even more. I think he's about to pop."

"W-what?"

"I'm not denying that what you said is mostly true—he is intelligent, and kind, and handsome. I've always known that Tamaki is wonderful, just like you. But you know what the difference between you and me is? You're infatuated. You're desperate for him to love you because he's attractive, charming, and powerful," her voice rose as she felt her anger bubble up inside. "You probably secretly hate every other girl he talks to because you're a jealous little bitch and want all his time and attention. Your objective is to get him for yourself—fuck everyone else's feelings, including his! That's not love, kid. That's selfishness. It's been years since I've seen Tamaki, and I want nothing more than to spend some quality time with him, just the two of us, catching up— that's _my _selfish desire. Yet here we are, at the host club. I'm contented sitting by him while he dotes on you because I know he's happy acting like a charming prince. His happiness is what's important to me. You don't love Tamaki. I love Tamaki."

_**SMACK!**_

Aiko slapped Megan with all her strength, sending her stumbling back onto the couch.

"Don't talk to me like you're better than I am! Just because you've known him longer doesn't mean—"

"Do you see him complaining?" Megan cut her off, clenching her fists. "If he has a problem with my teasing, he can complain on his own! You think he'll be impressed because you "stood up for him" against his best friend? He can do that for himself—he's not a child! Your attempt to impress him is offensive and only belittles him!"

"You called him stupid! You must be the worst best friend ever! You just want him all to yourself! You're just a selfish bitch and you're not his friend-!"

"Aiko, I think you should leave now." Tamaki interjected, his voice tense and his expression unreadable.

"W-what? But, Tamaki-sempai, I was just—s-she—"

"You're causing a scene and attacking someone very precious to me. I'm sorry for any harm Megan caused you, but I have to ask you to leave. I can't have you disrupting the club any longer."

"Perhaps we should end for today," Kyoya suggested, appearing suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," Megan murmured after the last guest was gone. "I didn't mean to go off like that… And I didn't mean it when I called you stupid."

"I know, Meg," he smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good," she sighed happily. "I love you, Re-re."

Tamaki laughed at the childhood nickname. "Love you, too, Meg."

"Tamaki?"

"Hm?"

"We still don't know what happened to Kirin."

"…Shit."

* * *

The next chapter will reveal Kirin's whereabouts :) Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

'_Was that door there before?'_ Kirin wondered. She was pretty sure it hadn't been. Curiosity got the better of her, and she stood up with her sketchbook, picked up her backpack, and slipped through the mysterious door.

The door shut behind her, leaving her in darkness. She saw a faint light in the distance, and slowly made her way toward it. She came to another door, illuminated by a torch on the wall. Once again, her curiosity was too strong to resist, and she opened the door, slowly and silently, and tiptoed deftly into the room. The doorknob slipped from her hand as she was shutting the door, and it slammed shut noisily.

She suddenly found herself pinned against the door by a man in a black cloak. He was half a foot taller than her and radiated dark emotions. She stared up at him, wide-eyed and frightened, trying to push away the images that popped into her head—images of a younger her, pinned against an alley wall by a large man, the alley wet, but no rain falling from the sky.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was low and raspy, almost a whisper.

She didn't respond.

"…Are you frightened of me?" he asked.

A hint of sadness in his tone caught her attention; she pulled herself out of her quasi-flashback and focused on his face. She caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes framed by dark blackish hair, and immediately felt herself calm slightly. She slid slowly down the door until she was sitting on the floor.

"…Good," he growled, turning to walk away. She grabbed the hem of his cloak, and he froze.

He slowly turned around to face her, warily, as if he was the one who should be frightened.

She smiled.

He stared.

She just stood there and smiled at him; he just stood there and stared at her.

Silence.

He didn't know what to say; she couldn't say anything at all. Silence permeated the air, until—finally—he broke it.

"Why?"

She tilted her head, looking confused.

"I thought you were afraid of me."

She shook her head—'no.'

"…Why?"

She pursed her lips, searching for a way to communicate her thoughts. She pointed to her eyes.

"What? Eyes?" he was the confused one now.

She nodded and pointed at him.

"Me?"

She nodded more enthusiastically. He just stared at her, not comprehending. She blinked, waiting.

"…This is stupid!" he groaned. "Why don't you just _tell_ me?"

Kirin frowned. She placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"What? Oh…. You can't talk?"

She shook her head again.

"Oh…. Oh, you're one of the new girls in my class—your mom went into a coma and you stopped talking, right?"

She nodded.

"Ok…. Umm, Kirin, right?"

She nodded again, then pointed at him with a questioning expression.

"Nekozawa. Umehito Nekozawa. Um, wait here," he turned and ran further into the room, returning a moment later with a notebook and a pencil. He sat down across from her and handed them to her; she grabbed them eagerly. She opened the notebook, wrote, and turned it toward him.

'Your eyes.'

"Oh…. _My _eyes… What about my eyes?"

She wrote more, then turned it back toward him.

'I like your eyes.'

"Um…. Thank you?"

She grinned. She was pretty sure she saw him blush—but the lighting was too dim for her to be completely certain.

She bit her bottom lip, debating. She decided to tell him more:

'The day I stopped talking, something bad happened to me—something other than my mom going into a coma. I don't actually remember what happened, but I remember running. I ran into a police officer—my dad's friend. He and his partner calmed me down. They made me feel safe. They both had blue eyes; ever since then, I've liked blue eyes.'

She let him read it, then wrote more:

'I've never told anyone that something else happened.'

"Not even your family?"

'No—they would worry more.'

"Why did you tell me?"

'I like you.'

That was definitely a blush she saw—this time she was certain.

He stared at his puppet for a moment, silent, then looked back up at her.

"…. Do you like black magic?"

She blinked. She tilted her head contemplatively before she wrote.

'I've never done it or anything, but I think it's interesting. I think all that occult stuff is fascinating :) I love Halloween! And horror stories!'

A small smile flickered across his lips, quickly disappearing but definitely there.

"Would you like to join the Black Magic Club?" he couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice. "You get a free Beelzenef doll if you join—"

She nodded enthusiastically, smiling.

"R-really?"

She nodded again.

"Wonderful—ahem, I mean, wonderful."

She grinned; he tried so hard to mask his excitement, but it shone through. It was cute.

Suddenly, "If I Only Were a Goth" started playing from Kirin's pocket. She pulled out her phone at the same time Nekozawa's buzzed.

"I have to go," he said.

'Me, too,' she wrote, pouting.

"Um… Can I…" he trailed off, fidgeting with his phone.

Kirin smiled She leaned forward and took the phone from his hands. She typed on it and handed it back to him.

He looked confused until he saw what she'd done—given him her number.

"Oh… Thanks…" he stared down at the phone.

She stood up and tugged on his sleeve. He looked up to find her smiling down at him expectantly. He stood and let her pull him out the door.

Tamaki and Megan were waiting by the front door.

"Ah, Kirin! There you are—I was worried! Oh—hello," it took Megan a moment to realize there was someone with Kirin.

"K-Kirin! W-What are you doing with him?! Get away!" Tamaki yanked her away from Nekozawa—and proceeded to hide behind her. Both girls stared at him.

"You're so weird, Tamaki," Megan said.

Kirin Nodded and twirled her finger in vertical circles at the side of her head—'crazy.'

"She wandered into my clubroom," Nekozawa said. Kirin noticed his voice had reassumed its eerie, raspy quality.

"I'm sorry if she interfered with your club," Megan said.

"No; the others already went home."

"I see. Well, thank you for taking care of my sister," she bowed.

"It was my pleasure. Kirin, I'll send you the details. I'll see you Monday."

Kirin nodded. She waved goodbye as he turned and glided out the door.

"Isn't he in our class?" Megan asked.

'Yes,' Kirin signed. 'Umehito Nekozawa. I like him—he's nice. He has blue eyes.'

"K-Kirin! You can't like him! He's not nice—he's evil! He'll _curse _you!" Tamaki was freaking out.

Kirin and Megan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, calm down, Tamaki. You're so superstitious!" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Megan, you don't understand! He's the president of the—"

'The Black Magic Club?' Kirin guessed.

"H-how did you—oh, no. Kirin, you didn't—?"

Kirin nodded again, grinning. Tamaki started crying.

" So that's what he meant by 'I'll send you the details.' I think that's great, Kirin. Clubs are fun, and you'll make lots of friends!" Megan didn't care if Tamaki thought Nekozawa was a demon or an alien or anything else—Kirin was happy.

Kirin tugged on Tamaki's sleeve. When he looked up at her, she signed, 'I really like him, Tama. And I think his club sounds fun. I don't think he would curse someone in his club—club-mates are friends!'

"…I still don't like it…"

Kirin suppressed a grin; he was caving.

"…Just promise me you'll be careful," he sighed.

Now she let the grin out. 'I promise!'

"C'mon, guys, let's go home," Megan started walking out the door and toward Tamaki's limo; Xander and the girls had taken theirs already.

Kirin stopped just outside the door; there was something on the ground.

She picked it up and hurried to catch up with Tamaki and Megan, slipping on her sunglasses as she did so.

She had some research to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Come in."

Kirin pushed open Arora's bedroom door. Arora looked up from her computer, where she was working on her homework. Luckily, they'd only missed the first week of the first trimester-having arrived at the end of the first week of April-so they weren't too far behind.

"Oh, hey, Kirin. What's up?"

'Do you have Kyoya's number?' she signed.

"Kyoya? Why do you need his number?"

'I need to find someone. I can't find them online or in the phone book. I heard that Kyoya has files on everyone in school.'

"Well, I don't have it, but I'm sure Tamaki does—why don't you ask him?"

Kirin frowned. 'Tamaki doesn't like the person I'm trying to find—he thinks he's evil.'

"Ah… All right, I'll get it for you."

'Really? Thank you!' Kirin hugged her sister excitedly. Arora laughed.

"Just give me a minute. Wait here," she stood and left.

Arora walked out into the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen; Tamaki and Megan were making dinner. Well, Megan was making dinner, and Tamaki was trying to steal it.

"Well, this brings back memories," she laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd have outgrown it, but he's still like a kid!" Megan giggled. "But, in an odd way, it kind of works for him."

"It is rather cute," Arora agreed.

Tamaki hugged Megan from behind, attempting to steal one of the finished slices of bacon. Megan slapped his hand with the fork in her hand.

"Ow!"

Arora laughed again, but suddenly became serious.

"Tamaki, could you give me Kyoya's number?"

"Huh? Why do you need that?"

"I have a question about our German homework."

"Oh… Ok," he pulled out his phone and gave her Kyoya's cell number.

"Thanks, Tamaki!" she hurried out of the kitchen and back to her room.

Kirin was sitting on Arora's bed, playing on her phone. She looked up when Arora came in.

'Did you get it?' she asked.

"Yep—easy! I just told him I had a question about the homework in one of the classes I have with Kyoya and not with Tamaki."

'Sneaky,' Kirin grinned.

"Yep. Well, here," she handed her phone to Kirin. Kirin quickly typed the number into her own phone and jumped off the bed.

'Thanks, Rora!' She gave her sister a hug and ran off to her own room to text Kyoya.

* * *

Kirin found the gates open when she arrived at the address Kyoya had texted her; that was a stroke of luck—had they been closed, she wouldn't have been able to tell them her name and why she was here through the intercom.

She walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. A young woman in a maid outfit, with brown eyes and brown pigtails, answered the door.

"Hello," the maid bowed.

Kirin just smiled and held up the item she had found on the ground outside the school—a yellow cat-shaped hand puppet.

"Oh, you found it! Master Umehito has been frantic. I'll go fetch him; please make yourself at home," she led Kirin into a sitting room before hustling upstairs.

Nekozawa came downstairs a few moments later.

"Kirin?" he seemed confused. "What are you doing here?"

Kirin held up the hand puppet.

"Beelzenef!" he snatched the puppet from her and slid his hand into it. "Thank you, Kirin."

Kirin smiled.

He studied her, making her blush. She looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

"Kirin… Do you… Ah… Never mind…" he looked away, and she studied him now, curious.

"How did you find me?" he asked suddenly. "We're not listed."

She grinned and held up her phone; Kyoya's contact page was pulled up.

"…Of course… "

She looked out the window; the sun was almost gone. She frowned; looked like she'd be walking home in the dark. Alone.

She typed into her phone, and Nekozawa's buzzed.

Kirin: I have to go. It's getting dark, and I'm walking home.

"I could have my driver take you—"

She shook her head. He frowned.

"…Then… Let me walk you home."

She blushed, hesitated, and finally nodded her consent. He held the door open for her.

"Master Umehito, are you going out?" the maid asked as he was walking out the door. He looked back.

"I'm just walking Kirin home, Kuretake."

"Ok. Text one of us if you'll be out late."

"I will." He closed the door behind him.

As they were walking past an alley, a loud crash sounded from it. Kirin jumped, grabbing Nekozawa's arm. He stiffened, but she didn't notice.

A cat came out of the alley, and Kirin relaxed. She smiled up at him sheepishly and resumed walking, still holding his arm.

When they reached her house, she nodded toward the door, looking at him questioningly.

"What? You… want me to come in?

She nodded emphatically.

"Um… I suppose…"

She grinned and bounced up and down excitedly. She unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

"Hey, Kirin!" Kairi and Kaelan chirped. They were walking toward the stairs to the basement with huge bowls of popcorn. Xander followed behind them with cases of soda, and Thorne and Amber had a variety of candies.

"Who's your friend?" Xander asked.

'Umehito Nekozawa,' she signed. 'He's in my class, and he's the president of my club.'

"Oh, that Black Magic Club, right?"

She nodded.

"Cool," Xander, Kairi, and Kaelan all said at the same time.

"We're gonna watch some scary movies!" Amber chirped. "Megan and Tamaki went out somewhere; Tama-chan's a scaredy-cat."

"You're welcome to join us, Nekozawa," Arora said, appearing from the basement.

Kirin looked up at him hopefully. He hesitated, but agreed. Kirin jumped up and down excitedly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the basement.

Nekozawa could barely concentrate on the movie; Kirin kept grabbing his arm and hiding behind him. She hadn't been particularly frightened during The Haunting in Connecticut, Asylum, or Jennifer's Body—although she had hidden her face in his shoulder during some of the more disgusting parts—but Nightmare on Elm Street had her practically in his lap. Being clung to by a cute girl would be distracting to any teenage boy, but it was particularly distracting to one who was always ignored, feared, or hated.

Kirin had him worked up and confused.

After the movie, he and Kirin sat on the front porch; Kuretake had sent the limo for him, which they were waiting for.

Kirin sent him a text.

Kirin: Thank you for staying. I like hanging out with you.

"Why?" he asked.

Kirin: Why wouldn't I? You're interesting and you're nice to me. And you're kinda cute :)

He blushed. "…You really think that?"

Kirin: Of course—I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

"…Thanks…"

Kirin: What's wrong?

"Nothing. I'm just… not used to this."

Kirin: Used to what?

"…People liking me."

Kirin: Why wouldn't people like you?

"…Because I'm weird. I'm creepy. I'm not like them."

Kirin: I don't think you're creepy. I don't think you're weird, either—unique, but not weird. Unique is good.

"…Thanks… Kirin…"

She didn't text this time; she looked at him expectantly and tilted her head curiously.

"…. You're cute, too," he murmured softly, looking away. She barely heard him—but she did.

Kirin bit her lip, blushing. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, but didn't move. After a moment, he relaxed a bit. When his limo arrived, she gave him a hug. He felt uncomfortable and self-conscious, but he hugged her back.

Kirin watched him drive away. Once she could no longer see the car, she went inside, up to her room, and crawled in bed with a book.

When Nekozawa got home, he immediately went to bed. As he pulled the blankets around him, his phone buzzed from his nightstand. He picked it up and smiled.

Kirin: Good night, Umehito :)

Umehito: Good night, Kirin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Tamaki, does this count as a date?" Megan asked, looking at the blond walking beside her. They'd spent the past half hour walking around in the park.

"A date? I suppose. Do you want it to be a date?"

"…Maybe," she smiled mischievously.

"What kind of answer is that?" he exclaimed.

"My kind!" she giggled.

Tamaki sighed and grabbed Megan's hand.

"Well, I'm taking it as a yes," he said. "So, if this is a date, then it's my job to make sure you have fun. What do you want to do?"

"I am having fun, Tamaki. I don't care what we do."

"That's not an answer."

"But it's true. I'm just happy to be with you."

He smiled.

"I feel the same way, Megan," he said. "But that doesn't tell me what you want to do."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. Hmm… Lets swing!"

"You want to… swing?"

"Yes!" she chirped.

"…You really are a cheap date, Meg," he teased, leading her toward the swings.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed. "I'm feeling nostalgic, ok?"

"Nostalgic, hm? Ok…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Tamaki—I don't scare that easily now!" she warned, guessing what he was thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed.

"Uh-huh. Right."

She sat on the swing. Tamaki walked around behind her and started pushing. He pushed her higher and higher, until she was higher than the bar and barely staying in her seat. As she was going up again, he grabbed the chains on the swing, stopping her suddenly.

"I guess you really don't scare like you used to," he frowned, disappointed. When they were kids, she had been terrified to go higher than 6 feet off the ground, and he had taken great delight in using that against her.

"No, I lied; I was scared shitless," she breathed, leaning into him.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "You know I would have stopped."

"Because I'm stubborn."

"I'll say," he teased, laughing.

"Shut up!" she pushed him away, laughed along with him.

"So, are you still feeling nostalgic?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Last time we did this, we got ice cream."

"I never pass up ice cream," she reminded him.

"I know," he put an arm around her. They walked to an ice cream parlor down the road. "Mint chocolate chip?"

"Always," she smiled, happy that he still remembered.

As they walked down the sidewalk eating their ice cream, he couldn't help but look at her. She was so different, yet so much the same. Her hair was no longer worn in pigtails, and it was straightened, with the bangs cut diagonally and parted to the side, but it still smelled like strawberries, and he was sure it was just as soft as he remembered. Her eyes were lined and shadowed in a light layer of makeup, but they were still bright and beautifully blue and full of life. She was more mature, but still playful and cheerful and talkative. She still had the innocence of a child, but the knowledge and appearance of a woman. He scolded himself for appreciating her new appearance so much, but was powerless to top it.

"Tamaki, why are you staring at me?" she asked, having finished the ice cream that had previously held her attention and kept her oblivious.

He blushed and looked away; he'd been caught!

"…Tama?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh…. Thanks…." Now she was the one blushing. It made her happy to hear him say that, yet something was eating at her, and she didn't know what.

"What's wrong, Megan?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm fine."

He stopped walking and turned her toward him. "Megan," he said, "I know something's bothering you. I know you."

"I know."

He was silent for a moment, studying her. She didn't meet his eye.

"…Megan…. Please…."

She sighed.

"I'm just a bit emotional, that's all," she said. "I missed you so much. Now that I'm with you again, I feel like my emotions are on overload."

"_That's _what you didn't want to tell me? Megan, that's not something to hide—I feel the same way right now."

"I know, I know. I was being silly," she smiled up at him sheepishly.

"You were," he agreed, "but it's ok. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Mm…. Lets go to your house."

"My house? Why?" he looked at her curiously.

"Because I want to."

"Well, if that's what you want…."

"It is," she smiled up at him.

* * *

"Is your room still the same one?" she asked as they walked through his front door. She hoped it was.

"Yes—Megan!"

She took off running up the stairs. He hurriedly closed and locked the door before rushing upstairs after her. When he reached his room, he found her sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stopped in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm laying in your bed," she said, glancing at him before returning her gaze upward.

"I can see that. I meant, why are you in my bed?"

"…. This is where we spent my last night in Japan, when I came to visit you that summer…."

"Oh. That's right…."

"This whole night has been a replay of that one."

"I know," he walked over to the bed and lay next to her.

They stared at the ceiling in silence for a moment.

"…Do you…want it to continue to be like that night?" he asked.

She blushed and looked away. 'What if I do?"

He was quiet. She was starting to worry that she'd said the wrong thing, until she felt him stroke her face.

She turned her head to find him propped up on his elbow, looking down at her.

He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"As long as the morning isn't like that one," he whispered, "I would like the night to be."

She smiled softly, shyly. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as he slowly leaned down.

His lips captured hers in a soft kiss. She slid her arm around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. He ran his fingers through hers; just as soft as he remembered. They held the kiss for a minute before he pulled away.

She leaned up, pecked him on the lips, and smiled.

He returned her smile, kissed for forehead, and lay next to her, pulling her close.

Neither of them knew where to go from there, but neither cared at the moment; they'd work it out eventually. All that mattered at that moment was that they were together.

They cuddled close and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Megan woke up to find Tamaki looking down at her.

"That's creepy, Tama. Only perverted creeps watch girls sleep."

"I'm not a perverted creep!" he exclaimed, offended. "I didn't want to wake you by getting up, so I watched you until you woke up on your own."

"I didn't really mean that you're a creep, Tamaki. I was just messing with you," she smiled. He was so sweet.

Her stomach grumbled, and he laughed.

"Shut up!" she giggled.

"Ready for some chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked.

"You remembered that, too?" she smiled, blushing.

"Of course. You used to eat them every day."

"Well, I don't eat them _every_ day now, but I do still love them."

He stood and walked around the bed. He scooped her up bridal-style, making her squeal.

"Tama! Put me down!" she laughed.

"Never!" he laughed. He carried her out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the dining room, finally setting her down in a chair. A few minutes later, a plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes was placed in front of her. She squealed in delight and dug in.

He watched her in amusement as he ate his own pancakes.

She looked up at him suddenly and found him looking at her. She blushed.

"Why are you watching me eat?" she asked.

"Because your delight makes me happy."

She blinked. After staring at him for a few moments, she shrugged and resumed devouring her breakfast.

He wasn't lying when he said that her delight made him happy; he loved how the smallest things made her so happy. He was glad that hadn't changed. He loved her smile and her laugh. He always had.

"Tamaki, are you feeling ok?" she asked, snapping him from his thoughts. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine," he assured her. "Just thinking. Are you done?"

"Yep!"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to go home, take a shower, change, and then hang out some more!"

"Ok," he smiled, "just give me a few minutes to change."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Megan stood. Tamaki led her outside to the limo. She examined him as he sat across from her. He was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I like your outfit. The shirt makes your eyes pop."

"Oh. Thank you.

When the limo pulled up in front of her house, she hopped out and rushed to her room, leaving the door open for Tamaki but not waiting for him. She showered and dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a baby blue tank top. She gelled and blow-dried her hair; the end result was loose, cascading waves. She put on a thin layer of black eyeliner, pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She grabbed a pair of blue high tops and some neon orange socks and went downstairs.

Xander was talking to Tamaki about how he had met Haruhi. Perfect; she desperately needed to talk to Arora and Kirin.

Arora was easy to find—she was in her room on her laptop. They found Kirin laying on a couch in the basement, listening to music and looking at funny pictures on an app on her phone.

"Kirin, Megan needs to talk to us," Arora pulled an ear bud out of Kirin's ear. "Apparently it's urgent."

'What's up?' Kirin signed, sitting up.

Megan proceeded to tell them about her night with Tamaki—about how it had been just like the last time they'd been out alone together, how she'd gotten caught up in the nostalgia and emotions and they'd kissed, just like last time. The difference was that this time she wasn't leaving; she had to stick around and figure things out. She couldn't just leave it behind. And she had no idea what to do.

'I think your love for each other is more romantic than you thought,' Kirin was obviously ecstatic over situation.

"And I think that you need to take things one step at a time—for the moment, keep going as if nothing had happened," Arora disagreed. "You need to find out if you really do love him in a romantic way, or if you just got caught up in your excitement."

Kirin frowned disapprovingly

"I'm not saying that they're not in love, Kirin," Arora defended herself. "I'm just saying that it's _possible_ that they just got caught up; if they rush into things before figuring that out, it could be disastrous."

Kirin sighed and signed her—reluctant—agreement.

Arora turned to Megan. "If you and Tamaki decide that your love is romantic instead of familial, then you have my full support; I think you guys would be a great couple. I just think you need to take it one step at a time."

"Ok," Megan sighed. "Thanks, guys. I feel so much better now."

"While we're here," Arora said, "Kirin needs to tell us about this guy!"

"Guy?" Megan asked; she hadn't been home last night, and had no idea Nekozawa had been over, or even that Kirin had gone to see him.

"That Nekozawa guy," Arora told her. "He was here last night."

"No way!" Megan gasped. "Kirin! Spill!"

Kirin blushed.

'It's not that big a deal,' she signed. 'We're just friends.'

"You looked awfully cuddly on the porch for being just friends," Arora grinned.

Kirin's blush darkened.

'Arora!' she signed. 'Were you spying? That's so not right!'

"_I _wasn't spying," Arora said. "Kaelan and Kairi were. Xander and I had to drag them away from the window. I saw you lay your head on his shoulder as we did so; you're just lucky _they_ didn't see that."

'I can just imagine what they'd do if they did,' Kirin didn't seem to like that idea. 'Thanks, Rora.'

"You can thank me by telling us what happened."

"I definitely wanna hear this!" Megan squealed.

'Nothing happened,' Kirin signed. 'Not really. I mean, we talked. Well, I texted, he talked. I told him I liked hanging out with him, because he's interesting and nice and cute. He asked if I meant it and said that he's not used to people liking him. He said people think he's weird and creepy 'cause he's different than they are and I told him I didn't think he was creepy or weird. I told him that he's unique and unique is good. He said thanks. And then he told me that I'm cute, too,' she blushed as she signed that part. 'I put my head on his shoulder and he got tense, but he relaxed after a bit. When he left I gave him a hug. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he hugged me back. And when I went to bed I texted him good night. And he texted me good night back.'

"…Awwww," Megan and Arora squealed.

'What?' Kirin signed, feeling a little embarrassed, yet happy at the same time.

"You've got yourself a guy right out of a romance novel!" Megan squealed. "Dark, brooding, mysterious, deep, with a troubled past, but who's secretly sweet and just wants someone to love him!"

Arora laughed, and Kirin stared at Megan.

'I think you're a little too excited,' Kirin signed. 'For one, he's not even mine.'

"Not _yet,_ at least," Megan grinned. "You obviously like him. And he obviously likes you—he called you cute!"

'That doesn't mean he's interested, it just means that I'm cute.'

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly seem like the kind of guy who would say that to just anyone."

"That is a good point," Arora agreed. "He's definitely not the flirty type, and he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would say something just to be polite, either."

'I guess,' Kirin bit her lip contemplatively.

"Regardless of whether he could be a character in a cheesy book," Arora ignored the glare Megan sent her, "I do think he likes you, and that you would be a cute couple."

"Hey, there you are," Tamaki interrupted from the stairs. "I was wondering if you'd ran away, Meg."

"Nope, just catching up on the girliness I missed last night!" she quipped.

"Umm… ok," he didn't really understand what that meant, but decided not to question it. "Well, is there anything you want to do today?"

Megan grinned, and Tamaki got the feeling he was going to regret asking.

"Shopping!" She cheered.

Definitely going to regret asking.

'Don't worry, Tama,' Kirin signed, grinning, 'we'll make Xander come, too; he can help you carry stuff!'

Tamaki groaned.

The girls laughed.

"This is gonna be a long Sunday," Xander sighed as they piled into the limo.

Tamaki groaned his agreement


	12. Chapter 12

Kirin immediately sought out Nekozawa when she arrived at school on Monday. She found him sitting in the back corner of the classroom—the corner away from the windows, of course. His head was on his desk.

'Can you call out to him?' Kirin signed to Megan.

"**NEKOZAWA!"** Megan yelled.

He jerked his head up. Kirin waved enthusiastically and started running toward him.

He lifted his hand to his forehead, like a salute, and jerked it away from his head; sign language for "hello."

Kirin froze in mid-step, stumbling but not falling; she hadn't expected that. She beamed and tackled him in a hug.

"I don't know much," he whispered, hugging her back, "but I'm learning; I want to be able to talk to you without phones or paper."

She pulled back, smiling at him happily. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care; she was happy—and he was blushing, too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this cute moment with the happy couple," Arora said from behind Kirin, "but you are starting to gather an audience."

'Kirin looked around; sure enough, about half the class had arrived, and they were all watching and whispering; it wouldn't be long until the entire school had heard about the mute girl and the occultist.

"I'm sorry," Nekozawa murmured.

Arora pretended not to hear; it wasn't meant for her.

Kirin gave him a confused look.

"You'll be associated with me now," he explained, staring down at his desk. "I've tarnished your reputation. It won't just be our class, either; the whole school will know, and everyone will look down on you. Talking to me is bad enough. Showing affection… I may have completely ruined your chances of making any friends…."

Kirin stared at him; he seemed so sad. She looked at her classmates, who had no idea what he had said to her. They continued whispering and casting her odd glances. They were judging her, ridiculing her. She turned back to Nekozawa. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face toward her. Their eyes met; hers were gentle and forgiving. His were confused and teary.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed, surprised and even more confused.

Kirin pulled a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil from her bag. She wrote something on the paper, then set it on Nekozawa's desk.

'I DON'T CARE!'

He looked up at her, disbelief written on his face.

She smiled at him, then turned toward her classmates. They stopped talking; the seriousness on her face got their attention.

She held up a fist, with her fingers toward herself. She paused, then simultaneously closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and flicked her middle finger up.

There was a collective gasp as the class processed her actions. Her sisters cracked up laughing. Tamaki, while he still didn't approve of her associating with Nekozawa, and did look slightly scandalized—her actions were very unladylike—couldn't suppress a smile. Kyoya looked amused as well; he was never taken by surprise. The rest of the class was shocked and offended; Kirin grinned and looked back at Nekozawa. Amusement had mixed with his surprised, disbelieving expression.

His eyes met hers, and he smiled softly. Her grin widened. She liked his smile.

* * *

By lunch, the entire school had heard about Kirin and Nekozawa—and how she had flipped off the entirety of Class 11A. While a large portion of the school gave her disapproving looks, many were intrigued; she had several people come up and ask her if the rumors were true—if she really had flipped her "elite" class off—and she would simply nod. Most of them smiled or laughed approvingly, saying things like "way to go!" and "that takes guts!" Because she was with Nekozawa, people were a bit hesitant to approach her, but her friendly expression usually convinced them it was ok. Occasionally, people would whisper in her ear about how scary he was, asking if she was afraid. She would shake her head, and they would mutter something about her being brave, stupid or crazy as they scurried away.

Arora joined Kirin and Nekozawa in the 3rd Science Room during lunch. They all sat on the floor while she taught him sign language and served as translator between him and Kirin.

"You learn fast," Arora told him. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Kirin signed something, and Arora nodded in agreement.

"What?" Nekozawa asked.

"She just said that she's really happy that you're learning and that you're so much nicer than people give you credit for," Arora said. "And I agree."

Nekozawa looked down, trying to hide a blush.

Kirin grinned and pulled his hood off his head.

"H-hey!"

Her grin widened and she signed again.

"She says that you don't need it right now," Arora translated, "because it's already dark in here."

"Well, that is true…. I'm just not used to being around people without it on." He fidgeted nervously.

"I think Kirin likes to be able to see more of you," Arora said.

Kirin blushed and glared at her sister; Nekozawa blushed again as well.

"What?" Arora laughed. "It's true, isn't it?"

Kirin hesitated and nodded slightly; both their blushes darkened.

"You two are so cute," Arora smiled as she stood up. "Well, I'll give you some time alone."

"Thank you for your help," he said.

"It was my pleasure—really. I'll see you guys in class."

There was an awkward silence after Arora left.

"...You really wanted to see more of me?" he asked, looking over at her.

She nodded.

"Why?"

She smiled shyly and signed, 'I like you.'

He smiled back.

"I like you, too."

She felt her breath catch in her throat—in a good way; this was the first time he had specifically said that he liked her. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't tense up this time; he hesitantly laid his head on top of hers. They sat like that until the end of lunch.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class.

Kirin made a face.

"Not excited to go back to class?" Nekozawa laughed.

Kirin stared at him, surprised; she'd never heard him laugh before—not including the creepy laugh he used to scare people. She liked the way his real laugh sounded. It sent warm bubbles bouncing around in her stomach and a chill up her spine and made her heart skip a beat.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She smiled and shrugged; he didn't know the sign for "laugh" yet. She would text him later.

"Ook, well, are you ready to go?"

She made the face again, and he laughed again.

"Not a fan of world history?" he guessed.

'M-A-T-H,' she signed.

"That's after history."

She nodded.

"We could skip," he suggested.

She gave him a look that clearly said, "you had better be kidding."

"Or not. I'm just kidding."

She smirked and nodded approvingly.

He laughed again, and she felt that warmth again.

"C'mon," he stood and helped her up.

She pulled his hood up over his head, smiling. He smiled back and opened the door. They walked out into the hallway and made their way back to class.

At least she could pass notes with him during class.


	13. Chapter 13

"You must be Kirin," the teacher said as she and Nekozawa walked in; Saturday had been her first day, and they had only had morning classes. This was their last class of the day—Russian.

She nodded.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

She bit her lip; she didn't have Megan or Arora with her in this class, which left her to figure out how to explain that she didn't talk. She didn't know how—

"She doesn't talk," Nekozawa said from beside her, explaining for her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh, I see. You know her, Nekozawa?" she asked. She was a small, old woman with grey hair and a kind face.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me what I should tell the class about her."

"Oh. Well, she's from America, she doesn't talk, and she's a really sweet girl."

"I see. Thank you, Nekozawa," she gave them a knowing smile and turned to the class. "Everyone, we have a new student. This is Kirin Chivalier. She's from America. She doesn't talk—so don't be offended if she doesn't speak to you! She's a very nice girl, so I expect you all to be kind to her. Ok?"

"Yes, Sensei," the class chorused.

Kirin bowed and she and Nekozawa headed to the back of the class. She gave him a questioning look and nodded toward the sensei.

"She's a nice teacher, but she's strict, too—she doesn't put up with disrespect," he explained.

Kirin nodded her understanding.

A few minutes later, a piece of paper landed on his desk.

'Thank you for being my voice.'

He looked over at her to find her smiling at him. He smiled back and wrote his response.

'Anytime.'

* * *

After school, Kirin headed to the Black Magic Club with Nekozawa, There were a handful of people waiting inside. They all looked up as they entered

Nekozawa put a hand on her back and led her to the front. The people here all had dark hair and expressions; she felt a bit out of place with her blonde locks.

"This is Kirin Chivalier," Nekozawa announced. "She's our newest member."

She smiled shyly at the group. She chewed her lip nervously.

"I've heard of you," one of the members—a girl with straight black hair about mid-way down her back and bangs cut straight across her brows—spoke up. "Everyone's talking about the new girl who's got something going on with the Black Magic Club President. Did you really flip off your class?"

Kirin nodded.

"Nice," the girl said approvingly. "I'm Reiko, Vice President."

Kirin smiled. She turned to Nekozawa and signed. Nekozawa nodded.

"You understood that, President?" Reiko asked, surprised.

"Yes. She said she likes you."

"Oh. Thank you. You really don't speak, then, Kirin?"

She shook her head.

"Isn't that hard?"

She nodded, then turned toward Nekozawa and signed some more. She had to spell some of the words out, but he got the message.

"Her family helps her by supporting her and treating her the same way they always did. They all learned sign language so they could understand her."

Kirin elbowed him in the side.

"What? That's what you said."

She scowled and pointed at him, looking back at Reiko, hoping she would get the message.

Reiko stared, confused, for a few moments. Suddenly, a surprised, curious expression crossed her face.

"President," she asked, "did you learn for her, too?"

Nekozawa tensed, tugging his hood lower over his face. He was silent for a moment; the club members all tensed, wondering how he would respond.

"…And what if I did?" he asked, finally.

No one spoke for several moments. Eventually, a young-looking girl nervously stammered her opinion.

"I-I think t-that would b-be r-really nice of y-you, President," she choked out.

"I agree," Reiko said. "I wish a guy would learn a whole new language for me!"

The girls in the club all voiced their agreement.

"It's practical, too," one of the guys said. "I mean, the President is the most important person in the club—if he can't understand one of the members, it'd be really difficult for that person. And if he can understand, he can help the rest of us understand."

"Yeah, that, too," the young girl agreed dismissively. "So, um, are you r-really together?" she asked. She was still a bit nervous addressing Nekozawa, so she looked at Kirin while she spoke.

The room fell silent again.

Nekozawa and Kirin glanced at each other. After a moment, she signed again. She slowly spelt out the words; she didn't like the sign for this phrase.

"I-I'm not saying that!" He stammered.

She grinned, shrugged, and turned around and walked toward the whiteboard at the front of the room. She picked up a marker and wrote her response.

'Not yet!'

She turned around and grinned. Nekozawa looked a bit embarrassed, but not angry. The club members let out amused chuckles, but the thought of potentially angering Nekozawa kept them from showing their full amusement.

"If one of us got smart like that," Reiko said, "the President would put a curse on us. You're lucky, Kirin."

Kirin smiled and looked at Nekozawa fondly. She nodded emphatically.

He glared at her, not happy about being embarrassed like that, but there was no real anger behind it; she even caught a ghost of a smile flicker across his lips, although he was quick to hide it.

"Kirin?" a voice called from the doorway. "Are you in here? It's so dark…. But I guess that's to be expected when the president is… heliophobic?"

"I'd say photophobic is a better term for it—heliophobia is a fear of sunlight specifically. Photophobia is about light in general. Although, photophobia generally refers to increased sensitivity to light, usually due to a skin or eye condition… so maybe photoaugliaphobia would be the best term… a fear of glaring lights… but we don't know whether it's psychological or physiological, so it _could _be legitimate photophobia…."

"No one cares, Arora! They know what I meant!" Megan groaned.

Kirin rolled her eyes.

'And they wonder why I don't talk!' she wrote on the board, grinning.

"That's not funny, Kirin," Nekozawa sighed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

'You're no fun!' she signed.

"Megan, why are you still in there?" Tamaki's voice floated in from outside. "Has he cursed you?!"

"No, Tamaki, I'm not cursed. Don't be so superstitious! Besides, I'm not even in the room—I'm in the doorway!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"You don't have to be mean! I'm just worried about you! Is Kirin ok? She's not cursed is she?"

"The only curse here is your superstition!" she yelled.

"If you keep saying that, he'll curse you!"

Megan groaned. "If you don't shut up, _I'm _gonna curse _you_!" she threatened.

Arora sighed. "Nekozawa, could you bring Kirin home when you guys are done? We're heading out."

"I'll bring her."

"Thanks! Have fun, Kirin!"

"Be careful, Kirin!" Tamaki called.

"She's fine, Tamaki!" Megan scolded, shutting the door.

'He's terrified of you,' Kirin signed, grinning at Nekozawa.

"I know," he sighed.

'Don't take it personally. He's a scaredy-cat.'

"…I didn't catch that last part," he frowned.

She wrote on the board.

'Tamaki is a scaredy-cat! :) He won't watch anything even slightly creepy.'

"At least he believes in the occult," Reiko said, "even if he is afraid of it. Your sister doesn't even believe in it."

'She believes more than she admits,' she wrote. 'She's just stubborn—plus if she admitted to it, Tamaki would be even more frightened. She's protecting her pride and her best friend.'

"He seems like he'd be a difficult best friend."

Kirin shook her head and made a heart with her hands.

"The whole school loves him, Kirin," Nekozawa sighed.

Kirin nodded, then signed, 'Megan loves loves loves him.'

"Whatever you say," he shrugged.

She grinned.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for today… so, unless Reiko has something for us, you can all go home."

"I got nothing, President."

"Until tomorrow, then."

Kirin tugged on Nekozawa's sleeve as they were leaving.

'Can you teach me?' she signed.

"Teach you what?"

She bit her lip.

'Black magic.'

He stared at her for a moment, surprised. He hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "I can. But it's not something you can take lightly, Kirin. It's dark and it's powerful. It's dangerous."

'I know.'

"You're sure?"

She nodded seriously.

'Teach me.'

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

Kirin: I'm going to Umehito's to study.

Arora: Kk. Text me if ur gonna be home for dinner—if I don't hear from u I'll assume u wont be. Don't walk home alone!

Kirin: K :)

Kirin slid her phone back in her pocket and smiled up at Nekozawa.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. He stepped out of the limo and helped her out.

She slid her sunglasses back over her eyes. Once they were inside, she took them back off. He looked at her questioningly.

'Sun gives me headaches,' she explained. 'Or any particularly bright light.'

"Bad ones?"

'If I'm in it long.'

"I understand."

'I know,' she grinned.

"Yeah. Um, do you want to go to my room, then?" he asked nervously. She nodded, and he led her upstairs and down the hall.

They passed Kuretake on their way toward his room.

"Welcome home, Master Umehito," she said, bowing. "Welcome, Mistress Kirin."

Kirin waved hello, smiling, and continued following Nekozawa.

'She remembered me,' she signed, surprised.

"I don't get a lot of visitors," he explained.

'I see.'

He closed the door behind him.

"Ah—that's ok, right? If I close the door?" he asked, suddenly realizing it might make her uncomfortable.

She nodded. 'I trust you,' she smiled.

"Good," he smiled shyly back at her. He took off his cloak and hung it by his door.

She stared; she'd never seen him without his cloak.

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious under her stare.

She smiled and shrugged.

'I like,' she signed, blushing.

He blushed violently, looking away.

She giggled; he jerked his head up toward her at the sound. She looked just as surprised as he did.

"I've never heard you laugh," he said.

She shrugged.

'It's been a long time since I could.'

"If you couldn't before, how did you just now?"

She shrugged again.

'Maybe I'm getting better.'

"Doesn't that imply that you're sick?" he smiled.

She grinned and shrugged.

"All right," he sighed. "Let's get started."

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out several books. He dumped them on the bed.

"We'll start with the history, then move on to basic concepts."

She nodded, sat down on the bed, and opened a book. She sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Around seven, Kuretake came to see if they wanted her to bring them dinner.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Kirin.

She paused, then nodded.

Kuretake left, returning with plates of food. She placed them on the coffee table and left.

Kirin and Nekozawa sat on his couch to eat. Halfway through the meal, she suddenly realized he was watching her. She gave him a questioning look; he just smiled and kept eating, still watching her.

She pouted, confused; why was he watching her? She reached over and tugged on his hair; her eyes widened as it slid off his head.

It was a wig.

He was blonde.

He tensed, staring at her wide-eyed.

She set the wig on the couch and gently touched his real hair. It was soft. She smiled.

"I like," she signed. She didn't even question why he wore a wig.

He visibly relaxed and let out a relieved laugh.

They finished dinner and hit the books again.

Kirin spent each evening that week studying with Nekozawa.

On Saturday, Kirin decided she wanted to go out for lunch after classes.

'Please,' she signed, looking up at Nekozawa pleadingly.

He sighed.

She grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the clubroom, out of the school, and down the street to a small diner.

It wasn't exactly dark, but the lighting was dim in comparison to most other restaurants; she eyed a booth in a far corner that was particularly poorly lit.

She smiled happily as she ate her hot dog. She dipped a fry into her chocolate shake.

Nekozawa gave her an odd look; she just grinned and dipped another, holding it out toward his face.

He hesitated, but ultimately gave in and took a bite. She beamed excitedly. He shook his head exasperatedly, but there was a smile on his face.

"It's not bad," he admitted, enjoying seeing her grin widen.

After they ate, they continued on to his house. They went up to his room and she flopped on his bed, waiting for him to pick the books he thought they should cover next.

He set a stack of books on the bed. She rolled over onto her stomach and opened the first one.

* * *

Kirin woke up with a start. She looked around frantically; where was she? It was dark and unfamiliar. She tried to get up, but she was tangled up in something—a blanket—and she fell to the floor with a thump. She thrashed around, trying to untangle herself, but only succeeded in making it worse. She couldn't see! It was wrapped around her head.

"Kirin?" a voice called; she recognized it, but in her panicked state was unable to identify it.

She felt someone grab her, and thrashed harder.

"Kirin—calm down! You're making it worse; let me help you!"

Her head was uncovered, and the faint light from a lamp illuminated her companion—Nekozawa. She stopped thrashing, allowing him to untangle her body. He pulled her to him after she was free; she sobbed into his chest, clutching at his shirt.

"Shh," he whispered. "You're ok, Kirin. Shh. It's ok. You're safe."

He rocked back and forth, whispering comforting words until she calmed down. When she finally stopped crying, he still held her.

"Better?" he asked, running his hand through her hair soothingly.

She nodded into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked up at him, frowning. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

'Bad dream. I woke up and didn't know where I was and got tangled up. I was scared.'

"What was the dream about?"

She looked away and shrugged.

'Memories, maybe…."

"Maybe?"

She shrugged again.

"C'mon," he sighed, picking her up.

She gasped in surprise and looked at him questioningly. He placed her in his bed.

"I already texted Arora that you fell asleep," he explained. "She said it's ok for you to stay here—tomorrow's Sunday, anyway, so there's no school."

He pulled the covers over her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He started to walk away—she noticed there was a blanket and pillow on the couch, meaning he'd been sleeping there previously, having given her his bed. She grabbed his arm, and he looked at her questioningly. She tugged, pulling him toward her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She tugged him closer and patted the spot next to her.

"You want me to sleep next to you?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded, blushing slightly. He stared at her, then smiled softly.

"Ok," he whispered. He turned off the lamp, walked around to the other side and slid in next to her.

She surprised him again by cuddling into him as soon as he lay down, laying her head on his chest and draping an arm over his stomach. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night, Kirin," he whispered into her hair.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his neck.

* * *

Kirin woke up with Nekozawa's arms around her and his body pressed against her back. She blushed and smiled happily, snuggling closer to him.

She giggled as his arms tightened around her.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear. She felt a chill run up her spine.

She looked back at him with a smile, reaching up to gently brush a lock of blond hair out of his eyes..

"Any plans for today?" he asked.

She shook her head, then pointed to the bookshelf with a questioning expression.

He smiled.

"I thought we might take a break from that today," he said.

She looked at him curiously.

"We could watch some movies," he suggested, suddenly feeling nervous.

She nodded happily.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"What do you want to watch?" he led her over to a shelf full of movies—nearly exclusively horror; some weren't necessarily scary, but all were fairly occult-ish.

She pulled out a few movies: Rosemarie's Baby; The House of the Devil; Black Sunday; The Omen; Pumpkinhead; The Exorcist.

"Good movies," he agreed. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

She held up Rosemarie's Baby.

"Ok. I'll have Kuretake bring us some food," he walked out of the room, donning his cloak before he opened the door.

He returned moments later, popped the DVD in the player, and sat down on the couch. Kirin sat next to him, laying her head on his chest. He draped his arm around her.

Kuretake brought in a tray of popcorn, candy, soda, and—to Kirin's delight—donuts.

Kirin grabbed a donut with chocolate glaze and sprinkles. She leaned back into Nekozawa, smiling happily.

This was the perfect movie marathon—great movies, donuts, and a cute, sweet boy to cuddle up to.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirin tugged on Nekozawa's sleeve as the ending credits for Pumpkinhead rolled.

'Can we go for a walk?'

He checked the time on his phone; it was nearly 11:00pm.

"Sure," he nodded. "Then we should probably get you home."

She made a face; he laughed.

She smiled.

"I like," she signed.

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

'Your laugh,' she signed, spelling out the word "laugh."

"Ah, thanks," he smiled shyly, blushing. "C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of his room, pulling his wig and hood over his head as they stepped into the brightly lit hallway. He pulled the hood off once they were outside in the darkness.

She smiled, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked.

'I like,' she signed. She touched his cheek with her fingertips; she felt the heat from his blush.

"I like you, too," he said softly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. Her arm slid around his waist as they walked down the street.

They walked to a nearby park. After walking around for a while, she pulled him over to a bench near a pond. They sat staring at the dark water, the full moon reflecting off of it.

She looked at the water for only moments before turning her attention to him. It took him a while to realize she was looking at him—not that she minded; she liked just looking at him.

"W-what?" he asked, his face flushing in embarrassment; why was she staring like that? So intently….

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He still looked confused, but a small smile crossed his lips. His breath caught in his throat as she brought her hand up to his other cheek, turning his face toward her.

She leaned slowly toward him, keeping eye contact. She paused, the tips of their noses just barely touching. He swallowed, nervous and confused, yet for some reason he liked this nervousness that she always made him feel.

She tilted her head suddenly, their lips connecting. His eyes widened, his body stiffened, but only briefly. His eyes slid closed and his hand came up to cup her cheek as he kissed her back. They stayed like that for several moments, the kiss soft and innocent, before she pulled away. Both faces were tomato-red, but adorned with dazed smiles. She bit her lip, smiling shyly, nervously. He leaned toward her and placed a brief, soft kiss on her lips.

"Kirin," he whispered, swallowing anxiously, "will you…will you go out with me?"

She tackled him, sending him rolling off the bench and onto the grass. She kissed him repeatedly, nodding excitedly. He laughed and pulled her close to him. They lay in the grass for several minutes before he sighed and sat up, bringing her with him.

"We should get you home," he said.

She frowned, and he laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kirin," he reminded her. She nodded, appeased.

She slid her hand into his as they walked toward her house. He laced his fingers in with hers, smiling down at her softly.

"Good night, Kirin," he whispered, standing on her porch.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stood like that for a few minutes, then she pulled back. She leaned up and kissed him briefly.

'Good night,' she signed, smiling. He kissed her on the cheek and stepped off the porch. Once she was inside, he headed home.

Arora was sitting on the couch when Kirin walked in. She looked up when she heard the door open and shut.

"I'd ask how your day with Nekozawa was," she said smiling, "but the look on your face tells me it was better than good."

Kirin grinned and nodded.

"That's good. Let's go to Megan's rom so you can spill to both of us at the same time."

Kirin followed her upstairs. They found Megan lying in bed with a book. She sat up when they walked in.

"Hey, what's—"

'He asked me out!' Kirin signed excitedly, not even giving her sister a chance to finish her sentence.

"No way!" Megan squealed. "Spill spill spill! Tell us _everything!_"

Kirin proceeded to tell them how he'd slept on the couch until she'd had a bad dream and asked him to sleep with her, how she woke up with him holding her, about their movie marathon, and finally their walk in the park, their first kiss, and how he'd asked her out and how she'd responded.

"You guys are so cute!" Megan squealed.

"Agreed," Arora said, smiling. "Tamaki's gonna flip, though."

Kirin shrugged.

'He'll get over it,' she signed. 'He'll have to.'

"What's all the squealing about?" Kaelan and Kairi asked from the doorway. Amber and Thorne peaked in from behind them, curious as well.

"Kirin has a boyfriend!" Megan gushed.

"That's great, Kirin!" Amber chirped. All four girls rushed in from the doorway, demanding details. Just as they received them, Xander appeared by the door.

"What's with all the racket?" he asked. "I was trying to go to sleep."

"Kirin has a boyfriend!" Megan repeated.

"Oh. Cool. That Nekozawa guy?"

They all nodded.

"Cool. He seems nice. Are you guys done now?"

Kirin grinned and nodded.

'I'm tired,' she signed. 'I had a busy day.'

"We should all get some sleep," Arora agreed, leading the way out of Megan's room.

* * *

Kirin gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into a firm chest.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

She grinned up at her boyfriend—she loved that word. Boyfriend. She turned around in his arms and stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

"I could get used to that," he sighed, smiling happily.

'Me, too,' she signed. She slid her hand into his and led him into their homeroom.

As he took his usual seat in the back corner, she set her books on her desk, but didn't sit down.

"What are you—?"

He cut off as she slid onto his lap, winding her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his chest and smiled up at him. He blinked, then smiled.

"No complaints here."

She giggled.

"W-what is she doing?!" Tamaki freaked as soon as he walked in.

"Oh, they're dating now," Megan informed him nonchalantly.

"W-What?! Since when?! Who let her do that?!"

"Since last night, Tamaki," Arora said.

"And she doesn't need permission," Megan added. "She's a big girl, Tama—she can date whomever she likes."

"B-Bu-But—"

"No buts!" Megan scolded.

"He's good for her, Tamaki, whether you believe it or not," Arora said, walking off toward her seat.

Tamaki crumpled to the ground dejectedly. Megan rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him to his seat.

Kirin grinned and snuggled into Nekozawa's chest, sighing happily. She stayed in his lap until class started.

* * *

"Did you see Kirin and Nekozawa this morning?" Amber asked Honey after school. The Host Club was closed for the day, but the boys—and Haruhi—all had to be there to "help" plan for an upcoming activity; the girls and Xander were there because Tamaki let them in, and they had nothing better to do.

"They looked sooo cute!" He giggled.

"They looked really happy," Haruhi commented.

Tamaki sat in his emo corner, growing mushrooms.

"Don't worry, Tono," Hikaru said.

"He won't eat her soul until after she gives him an heir," Kaoru continued.

Tamaki went into hysterics again.

"C'mon, guys," Kairi sighed. "I think that's enough.

"I don't think he can take any more," Kaelan agreed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, then?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya said we had to come, but we're not doing anything," Hikaru frowned.

"You can have some cake with us," Honey offered.

The twins made faces and turned back to Kairi and Kaelan.

"Entertain us," they demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kaelan arched an eyebrow.

"It's your fault we're bored."

"So you have to entertain us."

"We're not your babysitters, you know," Kairi said.

"Yeah, we don't even have to talk to you," Kairi agreed.

The boys frowned disapprovingly, and the girls just laughed.

"Why don't we just play a game?" Kaelan suggested.

"Ok," Hikaru started.

"Let's play the Guess Who is Hikaru game!" Kaoru finished.

The twins ran out of the room, returning a moment later with disheveled hair.

"Which one of us," the one on the right started.

"Is Hikaru?" the one on the left finished.

Kaelan and Kairi both immediately pointed to the right.

The boys stared at them in surprise.

"H-How did you know?" Hikaru stammered.

"Kaoru's voice is raspier," Kaelan explained.

"And Hikaru's pitch is a bit lower," Kairi added.

"Let's play a different game," Kaelan said.

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, Thorne," Kaelan called across the room, "what game should we play?"

Thorne thought for a moment. Her response was too quiet for them to hear.

"We can't hear you, Thorne," Kairi said.

"She said Twister!" Amber said.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Kaelan grinned, running over to the game closet. She pulled out a box and spread the mat out on the floor.

"You and Kaoru can go first," Kairi said, picking up the spinner. "Hikaru and I will go after."

Kaelan and Kaoru stood on the mat while Kairi and Hikaru took turns calling out body parts and colors. Amber and Honey bounced over to watch, dragging Thorne and Mori with them.

"Right hand red," Hikaru called.

Kaelan stretched her hand toward a red circle. She was facing upward, with her back toward the mat. Kaoru leaned over her as he tried to get his own hand on a red circle. His foot slipped just as his fingers brushed the circle; he fell on top of her, sending both of them toppling to the ground. She screeched as she fell on her back, her head slamming into the ground and Kaoru landing on top of her.

"Kaelan wins!" Kairi cheered.

"Are you ok, Kaelan?" Thorne asked softly.

"Kaoru's fat," she groaned.

"I am not!" he exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, it sure felt like you were when you fell on top of me!" she glared indignantly up at him.

His face flushed pink as he realized he was still on top of her.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, scrambling to get off of her. His socked feet were having a hard time getting traction; they slid out from under him, and his face crashed into her chest.

She squealed in surprise, then laughed, wrapping her arms around him and rolling so she was on top of him.

"Hello there," she grinned, looking down at him.

He stared up at her with wide eyes.

She just grinned at him as his face reddened; he was so not used to being this close to a girl.

"I think you've taunted him enough," Kairi laughed.

Kaelan kissed Kaoru's nose and hopped up.

"I win!" she chirped.

He frowned.

"Hey, Thorne, why don't you and Mori-sempai give it a go?" Kairi suggested. "I need to talk to Hikaru."

"O-oh,um, o-ok," Thorne stammered, blushing and glancing shyly at Mori.

Amber giggled and pushed Thorne toward the mat; Honey did the same with Mori. Kairi handed the spinner to Kaelan and pulled Hikaru into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked as she closed the door.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Hikaru," she sighed. "When Kaelan rolled over on top of Kaoru, you tensed up."

He sighed.

"I'm just used to having all of Kaoru's attention," he admitted. "It's always been just us…."

"Hikaru, you're going to have to go your separate ways eventually," she said softly.

"I don't want to," he muttered.

"I know," she said, "but it's the way it has to be. He's not going to stop loving you just because he starts loving someone else—and thus far, he hasn't started loving someone else. They were just flirting."

"I know…."

"You'll always be special to him—you're his twin. You've been by his side his entire life."

He didn't say anything. She sighed. There was silence for a moment.

"Let's go out after school Saturday," she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Let's do something, just the two of us," she insisted. "It'll be fun, and I think it'll help you learn to deal with not having Kaoru all to yourself."

"…Ok…." he conceded hesitantly.

"Great! It's a date!" she grinned and ran off to talk to Kaelan.

"…A date…?"

* * *

I love fluff :D


	16. Chapter 16

Megan frowned as she watched Tamaki flirt with his clients; he was so shameless. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous.

Kairi and Kaelan were taking the twins on separate dates after club closed today; they claimed it was an attempt to help them gain some independence, but it was obvious they were excited because they liked them.

Kirin spent nearly all her time with Nekozawa; they were disgustingly adorable and absolutely happy together.

Amber and Honey had become fast friends, which forced Thorne and Mori together as well; neither complained, nor did they seem to dislike each other's company. Thorne's shyness and Mori's quietness seemed to slow the development of their relationship, but there was some progress, even if it was slight.

Xander and Haruhi had a pre-built friendship, but they were steadily growing closer; they spent several days a week studying and hanging out.

Arora had even hit it off with Kyoya; their relationship was odd, yet they seemed comfortable. Arora enjoyed assisting Kyoya with planning club activities and managing finances, and they spent at least one evening a week together, studying and speaking German. His coldness didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

Megan was the only one whose relationships seemed to be at a standstill; the only difference between her current relationship with Tamaki and the relationship they had as children was the fact that she felt herself undeniably attracted to him. Watching him flirt with other girls every day was eating away at her. She understood that it was his job to entertain his guests, but would it kill him to look at her that way once in awhile?

She sighed.

Tamaki was, once again, telling some girl how beautiful she was. Megan felt her jaw clench as her jealousy bubbled up inside her, threatening to overflow.

She had to do something about this.

* * *

Megan sat across from Tamaki in his limo. They had stopped by her house, where she had changed into jeans and a pink halter-top, and were now headed to his house to study.

She didn't say anything, just sat and texted on her phone.

Megan: I'm going to do it.

Arora: Be careful. Let me know how it goes.

Kirin: Good luck! :)

"Are you ok, Meg?" Tamaki asked as they walked into his room. He removed his jacket and tie, laying them over his desk chair.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Meg—"

"I said I'm fine, Tamaki," she snapped.

He stared at her in surprise.

She stared down at her hands in silence. He sighed.

"…I'll have someone bring us some refreshments," he turned to leave.

"Tamaki."

He stopped halfway to the door, but didn't turn around.

"I love you."

He sighed again.

"I love you, too, Meg. You know that."

"No, Tamaki. I…I _love_ you."

He slowly turned to face her, an unreadable expression on his face.

She averted her eyes, blushing.

"Meg…."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek.

He was in front of her now. His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face up toward him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the tears sliding down her face and the pink that frosted her cheeks.

She looked up at him, embarrassed and upset, yet glad that she'd finally said it. She didn't understand why he didn't say anything, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to. At least he wasn't angry—he wouldn't be brushing the tears from her cheeks if he was.

Suddenly, she found herself horizontal, laying on her back on Tamaki's bed.

"Megan," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. More tears poured down her face.

He pulled back and wiped them away.

"I love you, too," he kissed her again, more passionately this time.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She let him explore for a moment before fighting back; she won, taking her turn to explore his mouth. His hands slid slowly down her sides, slipping under the hem of her shirt. Chills went up her spine as his hands caressed her stomach and hips. He tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling away and locking eyes with her. She smiled, granting him silent permission, and he pulled her shirt up over her head.

He paused to take in the image in front of him, loving the way she blushed innocently under his gaze. He pressed his lips against hers once more, trailing his hands over her torso. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off of him. She rolled so she was on top of him and placed soft butterfly kisses all over his chest. He groaned softly, enjoying every second.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

He flipped her back over, kissing down her neck. She gasped as he bit gently into her flesh.

"Marking your territory?" she whispered, grinning.

"Am I not allowed?" he murmured into her neck.

"Only if you mean it."

He stopped and pulled away, looking down at her intently.

"Of course I mean it," he said seriously.

"Mean what?" she asked teasingly.

"I love you."

"And?" she grinned.

"And…?" he didn't understand.

She laughed.

"Isn't there anything else you want to say?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, thinking. Understanding crossed his face as her meaning dawned on him.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, smiling.

"I always have been," she pulled him back down into a kiss.

He groaned suddenly and pulled away, rolling off and laying next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"If I keep going, it'll be too hard to stop," he admitted blushing. She blinked.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" she asked.

"You shouldn't say things like that," he sighed.

"Seriously, Tamaki."

He paused thoughtfully.

"Right now," he sighed, "I'd say we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because… because we shouldn't rush in to things like this."

"That's awfully wise of you," she teased.

"Shut up," he laughed.

She grinned.

"Besides," he added, "as your boyfriend, I have to protect your reputation."

"You and your sense of propriety," she rolled her eyes. "I thought it was usually the girl that demands to wait until marriage."

"I never said we had to wait _that _long," he pointed out, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

She laughed and cuddled into his chest, sighing happily.

* * *

My first make out scene ^^" I hope it was ok :) Let me know what you thought- even if it's bad! :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ok?" Nekozawa asked.

Kirin nodded. They were cuddling on his bed, taking a break from their studies.

"You seem distracted."

'I'm worried for Megan," she signed.

"Why?"

'She said she's going to confess to Tamaki.'

"And you think he'll reject her?"

Kirin frowned thoughtfully.

'Tama loves her,' she signed, 'but I don't know if he knows that. He's dense.'

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he pulled her closer.

Kirin nodded into his chest. Her phone went off suddenly, and she hastily pulled it from her pocket. She let out a giggle.

"Good news?" he asked. She nodded happily.

'He said he loves her!' she grinned.

"I told you she'd be fine," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

She leaned up and pecked his lips, smiling gratefully at him.

* * *

"What do you want to do, Hikaru?" Kairi asked. They had met up at a park after going home to change; she was wearing a pale pink baby doll top and blue jean shorts, and he was wearing jeans and a sleeveless hoodie.

"I dunno," he sighed. "I'm lost without Kaoru."

She frowned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's walk in the park," she suggested.

"Ok…."

She sent a quick text to Kaelan.

Kairi: going to park

Kaelan: kk we'll steer clear :)

Kairi grabbed Hikaru's hand and set off down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Are you ok, Kaoru?" Kaelan asked, taking a lick from her ice cream cone, careful not to let it drip on her purple baby doll dress.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just worried about Hikaru," he sighed.

"Don't worry," she smiled up at him. "Kairi will take care of him. We know what it's like to be attached at the hip from birth!"

"Yeah, that's true," he smiled. He was still worried, but knowing that Kairi understood how his brother felt eased him a bit.

Kaelan slipped her hand in Kaoru's, eating her ice cream cheerfully.

Kaoru couldn't deny that she was cute.

* * *

"C'mon, Hikaru!" Kairi laughed, running toward the swing set. She jumped on a swing, landing on it with one foot. It swung back and forth.

Suddenly, she fell backwards off the swing.

Hikaru padded her fall.

"Sorry, Hikaru," she giggled. She rolled over so she was on her stomach, still laying on top of him. Her grin widened as his face flushed.

She kissed his nose and hopped off—it was Kaelan and Kaoru all over again.

"I thought you were the mature one," he groaned, standing.

"I am," she grinned, "but that doesn't mean I'm boring!"

"I guess not."

"Don't you like me, Hikaru?" she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He froze, unsure of what to do, and she sighed. She pulled away.

"C'mon, let's get some food," she started walking away. She looked up in surprise when he took his hand in hers.

He was looking away, stiff and embarrassed, but he didn't let go of her hand. She smiled and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

"I had fun today," Kaelan said, smiling up at Kaoru.

"Me, too," he said. They were standing on his front porch, waiting for her limo.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

"What's so funny?" he grinned.

"You're cute," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know."

She laughed.

"Seriously, though," she said. "I really like hanging out with you. You're fun."

"Thanks," he said. "You're fun, too."

"Think Hikaru would be mad if I kissed you?" she asked.

"Depends on how his date went," Kaoru said.

"I'm sure it went well," she said.

"I hope so," he smiled.

She giggled and leaned up, kissing him softy. She held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, just as her limo pulled up behind her.

"Bye, Kaoru," she whispered.

"Bye."

* * *

"Thanks for going out with me," Kairi said. "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No," Hikaru admitted, "it wasn't bad."

"Good!" she smiled happily. "Maybe… maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Maybe," he said, smiling as she blushed.

"Your ride is here," she said softly as his limo pulled up. "I'll see you Monday, then."

"Yeah," he said. He seemed nervous. He didn't move.

"What—" she gasped as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled away abruptly and ran to his limo. He looked back through the window to find her smiling, her cheeks bright pink. He could feel the heat coming from his own face as well.

* * *

"How was your date?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru walked in.

"It was fine," Hikaru mumbled, heading up the stairs.

"You're blushing—you kissed her, didn't you?"

Hikaru froze.

"I-I—" he stammered.

"That's good," Kaoru said softly.

"Huh?"

"That means you had a good time," Kaoru explained.

"Oh… yeah, I did…."

"You like her?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I… yeah, I guess I do," Hikaru admitted. "She's cute and she's sweet."

"They both are," Kaoru agreed.

"And they can tell us apart," Hikaru added.

Kaoru paused, then smiled.

"Who'd have guessed we'd get our first crushes at the same time, but on two different girls?"

"Two _sisters_," Hikaru agreed, sitting next to his brother. "So what's on T.V.?"

* * *

"He ran away?" Kaelan giggled.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded, grinning. "I think he was embarrassed."

"That's so cute! He must really like you."

"I hope so," Kairi whispered, blushing.

"He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't," Kaelan insisted.

"No, I guess not…."

"So, how was it?" Kaelan asked.

"Short," Kairi grinned, "but nice. Soft. What about you? How was kissing Kaoru?"

"It was great!" she chirped. "Gentle but firm. His lips are soft."

The broke into a fit of giggles and spent the rest of the night gushing over their dates.

* * *

I feel like this chapter was a bit awkward... hopefully in a cute way? Ha, IDK. It was a bit difficult to write; I had no idea what they should do on their dates! D: So I leave the details to your imagination ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

"Kirin's pretty cute," Ryo said. He was a member of the Black Magic Club; he was helping the President set up for their meeting.

"I know," Nekozawa said, wondering where this was going.

"Doesn't it bother you that she can't talk?"

Question answered.

Nekozawa sighed.

"I mean, she can't even say your name," Ryo insisted. "Don't you want someone who can at least do that?"

"I would like to hear her," he admitted, "but it doesn't bother me."

"I don't know how you do it, President," Ryo said, shaking his head.

Nekozawa shrugged.

The door slammed closed and he felt someone run into his back, two arms wrapping around him.

"Kirin?" he turned around.

She buried her face in his chest.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, then looked up at him. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was smiling. She reached up and touched his cheek. She pecked his lips softly.

He was so confused.

Not that he was complaining.

"You two are so cute," Reiko commented, walking in.

Nekozawa just let out another sigh, but Kirin smiled happily.

* * *

"Anybody home?" a man's voice boomed throughout the Chivalier estate.

"Dad!" Kaelan and Kairi leapt off the couch and ran to the man, throwing their arms around his neck excitedly.

"Hey, girls!" the man laughed. "How ya doing?"

"Great!" they chorused.

"That's good," he said. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"This is Hikaru Hitachiin," Kairi introduced, gesturing toward the twin on the right.

"And his twin brother, Kaoru," Kaelan gestured toward the twin on the left.

"Nice to meet you, Chivalier-san," the twins bowed.

"Nice to meet you, boys. You better be taking care of my little girls," he grinned.

The twins nodded.

"So, where is everyone?" he asked.

"Xander is in the study with Haruhi. They're studying for a test," Kairi said.

"Amber and Thorne are out with some friends," Kaelan continued, "but they should be home soon."

"Arora's studying at a friend's house," Kairi added.

"And Kirin and Megan are in their rooms," Kaelan finished. "Tamaki's up there, too."

"All righty, then," his eyes glinted mischievously, "Megan's room it is."

He walked upstairs and knocked lightly. When there was no response, he cracked it open; Megan and Tamaki were napping on the bed, cuddled close.

He walked over and knocked on Tamaki's head, waking him. When Tamaki realized who had woken him, he shot up in surprise.

"If you're going to sleep with my daughter," their dad said with a menacing tone, "you could at least have the decency to greet her father."

"I didn't—we haven't—I mean—" Tamaki stuttered.

He suddenly realized he was being teased.

"That's cold, John," he sighed.

"You should be used to it by now, son," John laughed, hugging Tamaki.

"True," Tamaki sighed, turning to wake Megan.

"Meg," he whispered, shaking her lightly. "Wake up. You're dad's here."

"Mm?" she opened her eyes, blinking sluggishly.

She stared blankly at her father for a moment, before suddenly jolting up and bounding off the bed.

"Daddy!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

John laughed, hugging his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprised," he said, shrugging.

"Well, it certainly was!" she laughed.

He looked toward the doorway as Kirin ran in excitedly.

"Hey, baby girl!" he laughed, spinning her around. "How are you?"

'Good,' she signed, grinning happily. 'I have someone for you to meet.'

"Oh?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall. He arched an eyebrow curiously at the sight of a young man in a black cloak.

'This is my boyfriend, Umehito Nekozawa,' she signed.

"Boyfriend, eh?" he chuckled. "I gotta admit, I didn't expect this."

Nekozawa bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said respectfully.

"You, too," John said, giving him a friendly smile. "You just take care of my little girl, you hear?"

"Of course," Nekozawa nodded.

'He even learned sign language for me, Dad,' Kirin signed, smiling happily.

"Really? Hm. Brownie points," he chuckled. "How long have you been dating?"

"Six weeks," Nekozawa said.

'Megan and Tamaki have been dating for 5,' Kirin added.

"Really?" John asked, turning toward Megan and Tamaki. "Now why didn't anyone tell me you two had finally gotten together?"

Megan and Tamaki laughed nervously.

"It's about time," he chuckled. "I saw those sparks start flying years ago!"

"Dad!" Megan blushed.

"What?" he laughed. "It's the truth! I'm glad you two are together; I know you'll be taken care of."

"I'd take care of her anyway," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, I know," John nodded, "but you are a good match."

Megan smiled, looping her arm through her boyfriend's.

"Someone's car is in our driveway," Amber called from downstairs.

"I know!" John replied, walking downstairs.

"Daddy!" Amber met him halfway, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Amber," he laughed.

She backed away so Thorne could greet him.

"How are you, Thorne?" he asked. "How's school?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "School is good."

"Making friends?"

"A few," she shrugged.

"That's good," he nodded.

"Forget about me, Dad?" Xander asked, walking into the living room.

"How could I forget my son?" he chuckled, walking over to hug Xander. "And Haruhi! It's been awhile."

"It has been awhile," she agreed.

"How've you been? I heard you got into Ouran on a scholarship."

"That's correct," she smiled.

"Wonderful! Good for you!"

They all sat around the living room, chatting until dinnertime. Arora walked in just as Thorne and Amber finished cooking.

"Hey, Dad," she smiled, giving him a hug.

"I was wondering when you'd wander in," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can't just stop by to see my kids?" he grinned.

She gave him a knowing look, and he sighed.

"I have some personal business to attend to," he admitted quietly.

"I thought so."

"You always were too perceptive for your own good," he shook his head, amused, as they filed into the dining room to eat.

* * *

"Thorne," John said after they were done, "can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and stood, following him into the study.

"What is it?" she asked, closing the door.

He sighed, sitting behind the desk. She sat in an armchair, waiting.

"You know I want you to marry someone you love," he started, pausing to gather his thoughts.

"Of course," she nodded, confused. "Has…. Has something happened to change that?"

He hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"With your mother still… comatose, I…. I've come to the conclusion that we need to make some… arrangements."

"You mean… an arranged marriage."

He sighed again, head in his hands.

"I don't want to do this to you, Thorne," he said, sounding torn, "but if something were to happen to me… your mother isn't here to take care of you kids. We need someone who could take custody of the younger ones, as well as manage our estates."

"And as the oldest, it's my responsibility."

"I'm sorry, Thorne," he sighed. "If I could think of a better way—"

"It's ok," she said. "I understand. I'll do it."

"Thank you for understanding," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. "You're a wonderful daughter."

She smiled softly and let him pull her into a hug.

"Oh, and Thorne," he called as she turned to leave.

"Hm?" she looked back.

"I won't solidify any arrangements until you've met the young man and given your approval; it's ultimately up to you."

She nodded and left.

"What did Dad want?" Amber asked the moment Thorne shut the study door.

Everyone stopped talking, waiting for her answer.

"Oh… he's just worried about me making friends," she lied, smiling cheerfully, "because I'm so shy."

"Oh…. I guess that makes sense," Amber chirped. She didn't fully believe the story, though; something about Thorne seemed… off.

Amber shrugged it off; Thorne would tell her if something was wrong.

* * *

Ah, their dad is so awkward... :)


	19. Chapter 19

Kirin sighed, staring out her bedroom window at the moon, pondering her relationship with Umehito.

The problem wasn't that they were having problems—everything was perfect; they never fought, they spent a lot of time together, and he treated her wonderfully and with respect. He was a perfect gentleman, a caring boyfriend, and she loved him to bits.

The problem was that it had been nearly two months, and they hadn't made an inch of physical progress.

Megan and Tamaki went further ten minutes before they were officially together than she and Umehito had after over a month and a half of dating; they had yet to do more than exchange soft, innocent kisses. She loved those kisses, truly, but it bothered her that he hadn't even tried to add some passion to one of those kisses.

Maybe he was just too shy….

Maybe he didn't know how to go about it….

He _had_ said she was his first kiss….

It wasn't that she was desperate for sex; the thought of going _that _far—while it had crossed her mind, and she did _somewhat_ like the idea—made her nervous. She just wanted to feel some passion from him. She wanted to feel like he wanted her like she wanted him.

She really wanted to make out with him.

She groaned, flopping back onto her bed.

She tried to think of whom she could go to for advice, but none of her siblings had much experience in this department; she ultimately decided to go to the oldest and, presumably, most knowledgeable sibling—her first thought had been to talk to Arora, who tended to know everything about everything, but Arora also had a tendency to be a bit _too_ logical at times, and the last thing Kirin wanted to hear was a bunch of statistics.

She rolled out of bed and made her way to Thorne's room.

Thorne opened the door almost immediately.

"Kirin? Are you ok?" she asked, surprised.

'I need some advice,' Kirin signed.

Thorne nodded and stepped back, allowing Kirin to enter her room. They sat on the bed and Kirin explained her predicament.

"I think you should just kiss him," Thorne said. "He'll go along with it."

'How do you know?'

"He's a boy. You're his girlfriend. You're attractive. He has hormones!" Thorne laughed.

Kirin giggled with her, but soon returned to seriousness.

'What if it gets… too intense?' she asked.

"Intense?"

'I mean… what if he wants to… you know… have sex?'

"Ah," Thorne nodded in understanding.

'Well? What if that happens?'

"He won't pressure you," Thorne assured her, smiling. "He cares about you."

Kirin bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Do _you_ want to?" Thorne asked.

She took Kirin's blush as a yes. She laughed.

"It's ok if you do want to," she said.

'I don't know,' Kirin admitted. 'I kind of do, but I'm scared.'

"Well, I don't know from experience, but I think that's normal," Thorne smiled at her little sister. "When the time comes, you'll know."

'Ok. So, you think I should do it-kiss him, I mean?'

"Only if you want to. I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting him to make the first move."

'I would like that, but I'm not sure if he will.'

"Just wait and see, Kirin," Thorne said. "Maybe he will. If not, it's perfectly acceptable for you to make the first move."

'Ok. Thanks, Thorne,' Kirin signed, smiling and hugging her. 'I feel better now.'

"Good," Thorne said. "Let me know if you need anything—someone to talk to, advice, condoms…."

She laughed as Kirin punched her playfully.

* * *

Kirin tugged on Nekozawa's sleeve as the ending credits to Incubus rolled; they'd spent their Saturday afternoon cuddled on the couch, watching movies. Incubus was a weird one—good, but weird.

"Hm? What's up? You ok?" he asked, looking down at her curiously..

She opened her mouth, closed it, hesitated, opened, then closed it again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, unsure of what was going on. Silence filled the room for several minutes.

"I love you, Umehito," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and barely audible, but she had managed to choke out the words. She felt him tense.

He pulled back, staring at her in shock.

"K-Kirin…."

She blushed and bit her lip, looking away.

He gently turned her face toward him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back a moment later, smiled, and kissed him once again. The fierceness of the kiss caught him off guard; she pushed him down onto the couch, nibbling his lip softly. He gasped, and her tongue slid in. He groaned, running his fingers through her hair. She rubbed her tongue against his, coaxing it into her own mouth. She pulled off his wig and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

She pulled away to catch her breath. Her fingers found the top button of his shirt and slowly undid it; she gradually made her way down until his shirt was completely open. He stared up at her, breathing heavily.

She smiled and leaned down, kissing all over his chest and abs, gradually working her way up. She bit softly into his neck; he gasped, and she giggled against his flesh.

He sat up suddenly, catching her off guard. He kissed her passionately, slowly lowering her down to the couch. His fingers trailed down to the hem of her shirt. He tugged, then paused, looking up at her; when she made no indication that she wanted him to stop, he slowly pulled it up and over her head. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it over the back of the couch. He kissed down her neck, along her collarbone, and slowly made his way down her stomach, then back up. She let out soft, encouraging moans.

His hands traveled up her sides, around her back, to the clasp of her bra. He paused once more, looking up to make sure it was ok; she blushed, but smiled encouragingly. He undid the clasp and slowly slid the bra off. She looked away shyly as his eyes moved slowly over her figure, taking in the delicacy beneath him. He turned her face back toward him and kissed her lips again. He went back to kissing her neck, trailing his hands over her torso. She gasped as his hands grazed her breasts.

He pulled away suddenly, sitting on the other side of the couch. She frowned, confused; had she done something wrong?

She sat up and crawled over to him.

"What's wrong?" she croaked. She blushed at the way her voice sounded, putting a hand over her mouth.

He looked at her and smiled. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and kissed her softly.

'I'm sorry,' she signed.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

'My voice.'

He laughed; she gave him a confused look.

"I love your voice," he whispered.

She looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed again.

"I love your voice because it's yours," he explained.

She blushed, but smiled, feeling better.

"Besides," he added, "you haven't talked in, what, two, three years? You can't expect your voice to sound like velvet right away."

She nodded, but frowned.

"What is it now?" he sighed.

"Why did you stop?" she asked quietly.

He blushed, looking away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no," he stammered, "I-I just… I…."

He sighed.

"I... almost lost control," he explained, embarrassed.

"Control?" she didn't understand.

His blush darkened as he searched for the least-awkward way to explain.

It suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Ah. I understand," she whispered.

"Y-yeah…."

She bit her lip thoughtfully. After a few moments of thought—and silence—she stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She just smiled and took his hands in hers, pulling him up off the couch. She slowly led him toward his bed.

His eyes widened.

"K-Kirin—"

"Shh," she hushed him.

"B-but—"

She lay down on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

"Kirin—"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for soft kiss, short and sweet.

"W-we can't—"

She slowly unbuckled his belt.

"K-Kirin, we shouldn't—"

She unbuckled her belt.

"I-I don't—"

She unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off.

"I don't want you to—"

She pulled her own pants off.

"I don't want you to do this—"

She removed his boxers; the only thing in the way was her underwear.

"Don't do this until you're ready—"

She slid her underwear off.

"K-Kirin—"

She met his eyes, a determined expression on her face.

"I'm ready."

He hesitated.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, running her hands over his body.

He caved.

* * *

Gaahh, that was so awkward to write! O.O I'm so not used to writing stuff like that! I do rather like the way it came out, though... Let me know what you think! :)


	20. Chapter 20 (irrelevant side scene!)

WARNING: This entire chapter is just a lemon! It's the one that was implied in chapter 19. Someone requested that I write this, so I did. Most of it is foreplay, a bit of drama, etc., but there eventually is sex, and NONE of it is relevant to the story! Because you already know it happened. SO, if you don't want to read a lemon, feel free to skip this chapter :)

* * *

Kirin leaned up, pressing her lips against Umehito's. She kissed him hungrily, one hand tangled in his soft blond hair, the other tracing his abs.

He kissed back eagerly, cupping her face in his hands. He slowly slid one hand down to her breast, the other softly stroking her cheek. He squeezed gently, and she moaned into the kiss. Encouraged, he moved his other hand to her unoccupied breast, massaging both. His mouth traveled down her jaw to her neck, which he alternately attacked and soothed, biting and sucking, then running his tongue over the marks. She gasped and let out soft moans, digging her nails into his shoulder.

Satisfied with his handiwork—and worried that if he continued he would hurt her—his lips abandoned her throat in favor her breasts, sucking and licking and fondling them.

"Umehito—!" she gasped.

He paused, looking up at her, worried that he had hurt her.

"No—don't stop," she whispered pleadingly.

He smiled, happy to oblige.

He gasped as Kirin slid her hands down his body, continuing past his abs. Her touch was soft at first, teasing him. He groaned as she tightened her grip. She toyed with him briefly before rolling so that she was on top.

She immediately sunk her teeth into the side of his neck—not deep enough to break the skin, but enough to evoke a soft cry from him. She licked the wound and sucked lightly; a moan escaped his lips, and she sucked harder. When she was satisfied that a clear mark would be left, she moved from his neck down to his torso, kissing and trailing her hands over his chest and abs. He shivered as her fingers traced his muscles. She slowly made her way lower and lower down his body, slathering him with kisses and teasing touches. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft once again, squeezing and rubbing up and down.

She sat back. She didn't remove her hand, but she bit her lip in thought; a hesitant expression crossed her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "We can stop if you want."

He sat up and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. She melted into the kiss, her heart skipping a beat. She smiled as he ended the kiss, stroking her hair. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Kirin," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Umehito."

She pulled back, smiling up at him. He smiled back, kissing her forehead. He was gentle and loving, yet clearly distracted; the location of her hand was making it difficult for him to calm down.

He was clearly turned on—desire shone in his eyes, yet he didn't pressure her in the least.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his chest, her determination and courage renewed. She pushed lightly, indicating that he should lie back down.

"Kirin—"

She pushed more firmly; he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?"

She shoved once more, finally succeeding in making him lie on the bed.

He grunted as she squeezed again.

"Kirin, I told you, you don't have to—"

He groaned.

"You can stop—"

Another groan.

"Kirin, it's ok—"

He cut off with a gasp as she bent her head and softly licked the head, teasing him. She sucked lightly, just the very tip, then ran her tongue up and down the length, up and down and around. She took the first couple of inches into her mouth, sucking and licking; a low moan escaped his lips. She pulled back and looked up at him, biting her lip.

He jolted up and flipped her onto her back, hovering over her. He didn't waste any time; one hand immediately went to her breast, while the other slipped between her thighs.

She moaned as he slid a finger up and down against her slit, gentle and tantalizing. He slipped his finger between her warm folds of flesh; she gasped. He gently moved his finger, up and down, in and out. He slid a second finger through the wet opening, loving the sounds of her soft moans. She arched her back as he pumped his fingers in and out.

He slid his fingers out and leaned up to kiss her.

"Kirin—" he pulled back suddenly. "Um, I-I don't… I don't have a, uh—"

"Get my purse—it's at the foot of the bed," she said, sitting up.

He leaned down and pulled up her little black clutch. He handed it to her.

She opened it, unzipped an inside pocket, and pulled out a purple square of foil. He took it from her nervously, fumbling. He dropped it several times before she put her hands over his, steadying them.

She didn't speak, only leaned forward and kissed them softly. He calmed enough to open it, and didn't have near as much trouble getting it on as he did getting it open (thank goodness for sex ed.!).

She lay back down as he put it on. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"You're sure you're ok with this?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Positive?"

"I'm ready, Umehito," she said softly.

He nodded and slowly entered her. She whimpered, and he paused.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. He slid in a little further, pausing again as she winced. He squeezed her hand, waiting for her nod before slipping the rest of the way in. She let out a soft cry. He held still, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses over her face and lips. He wiped a tear from her cheek and waited for the go-ahead. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled softly and nodded.

He slowly pumped in and out. She moaned softly, and he went slightly faster, increasing his pace as her mewls of pleasure grew louder and more frequent. She clung to him, panting, heart racing. She arched her back and tipped her head back as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, growing stronger and stronger. Her eyes widened as she tensed, her muscles clenching as she orgasmed. He followed minutes later, collapsing on top of her, out of breath and dazed.

"Wow," he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," she agreed, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

"I love you," he murmured, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, too," she said, kissing the top of his head.

He rolled off of her and threw the condom in the wastebasket, then lay down and pulled her into his arms, tugging the blanket over them. She cuddled up against his body, sighing happily. She stroked his face, brushing his tangled, silky blond hair from his face. His eyes shone brightly as they smiled at each other, excess endorphins lulling them into bliss. She laid her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, kissing her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That has to be the most awkward thing I've ever written ^^" Although, once I got the hang of it, it was kind of fun- Ume is so awkward and adorable! :D Ha, so, yeah, let me know what you thought of my first lemon EVER :)

P.S. if this gets removed, I'll post it on Quizilla and possibly some other site(s). If that happens, I plan to post on here and let you know, BUT if I can't, my quizilla name is KittyChanVampirePrincess :)


	21. Chapter 21

Kirin sighed and pulled the pillow over her head. She jolted up at the sound of laughter.

"Tired?" Umehito asked, chuckling.

She blushed as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, lying back down.

"You ok?" he asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm sore," she admitted, embarrassed.

He blushed.

"S-sorry," he stammered. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you…."

"It's ok," she giggled, "it was worth it."

His blush darkened, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"I mean it, though," she whispered; talking was still difficult.

He smiled and pulled her to him. She sighed happily, trailing her fingers over his chest.

"I love you, Kirin," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Umehito."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that," he sighed.

"I have _some_ idea," she grinned. "I love hearing you say it, too."

"Yeah, but I didn't know if I'd ever hear you actually say _anything_, let alone that."

"Yeah, I guess you win," she coughed.

"Don't strain yourself," he said, frowning slightly.

"But I—" she broke off, coughing.

"Take it easy," he said, stroking her hair. "Take it slow. Sign sometimes, too, at least until you adjust."

She frowned.

"But—"

"Please, Kirin," he begged.

She sighed and nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

She thought for a moment.

'Ice cream!' she signed.

"Ice cream?" he laughed.

She nodded.

'Maybe it will help my throat.'

"Hm, maybe…. Ok, let's go get some ice cream."

He rolled out of bed to dress. He paused, halfway dressed, t-shirt in hand, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Um, do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?"

She blushed, but shook her head.

'It's ok,' she signed. 'You've already seen anyway.'

"Ah, y-yeah," his blush darkened.

She dressed and looked back at him; he was still standing with his shirt in his hand, staring at her. His face was tomato-red.

'Enjoying the show?' she signed, grinning.

He grinned sheepishly. She giggled and walked over to him, taking his shirt.

"Need some help?" she whispered, trailing a finger over his chest.

He shivered; she giggled again and slid the shirt over his head. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and she stepped back to examine him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You look sexy in jeans and a t-shirt," she said.

He smiled shyly and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go get your ice cream."

* * *

"Hey, guys," Thorne greeted as Kirin and Nekozawa walked into the kitchen. She and their dad were sitting at the island eating cookies.

"Hey, Thorne," Nekozawa replied; Kirin waved. He sat on the stool next to Thorne, and Kirin sat in his lap, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you see Mr. Knish, Kirin?" Thorne grinned.

'Yes, he has a wonderful ferret,' Kirin signed with a grin.

Thorne giggled.

Nekozawa gave Kirin a confused look; she just shook her head with a smile.

"Mr. Knish?" John asked.

"Don't ask, Dad," Thorne said, shaking her head. "It's… a girl thing."

"Uhhh…. Ok. Well, what've you two been up to?" he asked, turning to Kirin and Nekozawa.

'Studying,' Kirin signed.

"You do that a lot?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously.

'We have all the same classes,' she explained. 'And… we watch a lot of movies, too.'

"That sounds more like it."

'Yep! Oh, guess what?'

"What?"

Kirin walked over and hugged her dad.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered.

John jerked back, staring at her in shock. She grinned and turned to Thorne.

"And I love you, Thorne."

Thorne squealed and hugged Kirin excitedly.

"What—when—how—what happened?" John stammered.

"I was surprised, too," Nekozawa said. "And she_ still_ hasn't explained."

Kirin beamed up at him, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Well, see, I kinda overheard you and Ryo talking before Club a few days ago…."

"Ah. That's why you looked like you were going to cry."

"What? Who's Ryo?" John asked. "Why did he make Kirin cry? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's a member of the Black Magic Club," Nekozawa explained.

"Black Magic Club?"

"It's really great," Kirin gushed. "I joined it when we first got here—when I met Umehito, he asked me to join, and I agreed. Ume's the President."

"Ah, I see," John nodded. "Sounds… interesting."

"It is," she nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, a few days ago, as I was about to go in, I heard Ryo and Ume talking. Ryo asked him if it bothered him that I couldn't talk, that I couldn't even say his name. And Ume said that he would like to hear me, but that it didn't really bother him. It meant a lot to me that—" she coughed "—he was so accepting, and I really, really wanted to be able to talk to him, and tell him how I feel—with my voice and not just with my hands.. So I worked really hard and I was able to do it!"

"That's wonderful," John smiled.

"Yep!" she grinned. "Anyway, I need to take a shower, then we need to hit the books again."

"Again?" Thorne cocked an eyebrow, amused.

"We have a test in Russian, and since I'm no longer mute, I have to take the speaking portion; I need lots of practice!" She ran out of the kitchen.

"She seems so much happier than when you kids left California," John remarked.

"She is," Thorne agreed. "I mean, she was always cheerful, but… her smile…. It's different now. Brighter. More genuine."

John nodded, then turned to Nekozawa.

"Thank you," he said. "I haven't seen Kirin this lively since she was fourteen. You've obviously helped her immensely."

"I don't think I've helped her nearly as much as she has me," Nekozawa said.

"That's good, though," Thorne said. "You're supposed to help each other in a relationship."

"I never expected to find her in a relationship," John said.

"She was the first of us," Thorne nodded. "We _kind of _saw it coming—we saw them together shortly after they met, and there was already something sparking between them. We didn't expect it to happen so quickly, though."

"I certainly didn't expect it," Nekozawa admitted, shaking his head.

"Neither did anyone at school—they're _still _talking about it!" She laughed.

"I'm just glad they accept her, even though she's associated with me and in the Black Magic Club."

"I don't think Tamaki would let them be mean to her even if they wanted to," Thorne said.

"They would when he wasn't around," Nekozawa argued.

"I suppose that's true…. But you're almost always with her; they're probably afraid that you'd curse them!" she giggled.

"I probably would," he said seriously.

Thorne smiled softly.

"You're protective of her."

"Am I not supposed to be? She's my girlfriend."

"A lot of boyfriends aren't like that," she frowned.

"A lot of boyfriends aren't in love."

She didn't have a rebuttal for that. She blinked, slightly surprised at his blunt confession; John jerked his head toward Nekozawa, staring at him, stunned.

"…That's true…." she said quietly. "But a lot of them say they are."

"That's right," John frowned. "Lots of boys say they're in love when they aren't."

"But you really are, aren't you?" Thorne's lips turned up in a small smile.

Nekozawa nodded, blushing slightly.

John sighed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Thorne asked.

"I didn't expect to walk into all this when I came to see you kids."

"What do you mean? You mean Kirin having a boyfriend? I thought you were cool with that."

He didn't answer; he turned to Nekozawa, staring at him. Nekozawa just blinked, staring back.

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" John asked after several moments of awkward silence.

"I do," Nekozawa said sincerely. "More than anything."

John stared at him for another minute, then let out another sigh.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," he said. "I just didn't think it was already this serious."

"Who died?" Kirin asked, walking in, wearing a short hot pink dress, black converse (low tops), a black choker with a cross and black fingerless gloves..

"What?" Nekozawa looked up at her, confused.

"Well, you all look so serious, I thought someone had died!"

"We were dissecting your relationship," Thorne said, grinning.

"Dissecting? Why?" Kirin blinked.

"Dad's having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that it's obviously not just a fling," Thorne explained.

"How do you know it's not just a fling?" Kirin grinned.

"It better not be!" Nekozawa said, pulling her to him. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not," she reassured him.

"We know that because Umehito's obviously in love with you," Thorne said.

"Well, he better be, or I think my heart would break," Kirin pouted.

"How could I not?" he smiled at her, and she giggled again.

"Eww," Kaelan made a face as she and Kairi walked in.

"Get a room," Kairi added, making the same face.

"Your place or mine?" Kirin grinned, looking at her boyfriend.

"Gross!" Kaelan and Kairi exclaimed.

Thorne, Kirin, and Nekozawa laughed; John shook his head, chuckling.

"Didn't either of you two ditzes notice?" Xander walked in with Kaoru and Hikaru. "Kirin's talking!"

"Whoa!"

"You're right!"

Xander sighed as Kaelan and Kairi squealed and bounced around Kirin (and Nekozawa by extension) excitedly.

"Umehito has magic healing powers," Thorne "explained."

"Would that magic power happen to start with an 'L'?" Kaelan asked.

"And end with an 'ove'?" Kairi added, grinning.

"You shouldn't joke about magic when it comes to him," Xander said, picking up a cookie. "You never know when it might be true."

"Well, that part is," Kirin smiled.

"This sounds like a cheesy movie—how they always say 'love is the strongest magic' or whatever," Xander laughed.

"Well, those ideas have to come from somewhere!" she giggled.

"I can't get used to this," Hikaru sighed dramatically.

"Me, either," Kaoru agreed.

"Get used to what?" Kaelan asked.

"Seeing him outside of the shadows."

"Umehito?" Kairi laughed. "He's here all the time—'outside the shadows,' as you say."

"Still weird," they chimed.

"_You're_ weird!" Kirin stuck her tongue out at them; they just shrugged.

Kaelan was studying Nekozawa intently.

"What?" he asked.

"You should carry around a scythe," she said, completely serious.

"Uh, why?"

"She thinks your cloak makes you look like the grim reaper," Kairi explained, rolling her eyes.

"It does!" Kaelan exclaimed.

"But his face is too cute to be the grim reaper," Kirin argued.

"That's true," Thorne nodded.

"Well, Mason has a cute face, and he's a reaper!" Kaelan said.

"Mason doesn't carry around a scythe," Kairi pointed out.

"Or wear a cloak," Xander added.

"Who's Mason?" Nekozawa asked.

"He's a character on a TV show called Dead Like Me," Kirin explained. "It's about reapers. It's really good! We should watch it sometime."

"Oh. Ok."

"I still think he should carry around a scythe," Kaelan scowled.

"That's not practical, Kaelan," Kairi sighed.

Kaelan whimpered.

"It's a dumb idea," Xander said.

"It is," Kairi nodded.

"You should just accept it."

"Kaoru, they're being mean to me!" Kaelan cried, running to Kaoru. She threw her arms around his waist and cried dramatically into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, looking slightly confused. He looked at his brother for help; Hikaru just shrugged. Kaoru turned to Xander and Kairi next.

"She's your problem now," Xander said, shaking his head.

Kairi nodded in agreement with her brother.

Kaoru looked at Thorne and Kirin. He was starting to look desperate.

Thorne sighed.

Kirin laughed.

Neither offered him any assistance.

It was Nekozawa who finally took pity on him.

"Don't overthink it," he advised. "You already know what to do."

The desperate look in Kaoru's eyes didn't subside; Nekozawa sighed.

"Just hold her," he said. "She'll calm down. If you keep freaking out you'll make it worse."

"Ume's right," Kirin giggled. "Especially since I'm pretty sure Kaelan's not really that upset."

Kaoru gave her a confused look, and she giggled again.

"She just wants attention from you," she explains. "She just wants to be in your arms. It feels nice to be in a guy's arms. The more you like him, the better it feels!"

She leaned her head on Nekozawa's shoulder; his arms tightened around her.

"Then I must be in love because this feels really nice," Kaelan mumbled against Kaoru's shirt; Kaoru blushed.

"Nah, you'd know if you were in love," Kirin laughed.

"Hey, Thorne, where's Amber?" Xander asked suddenly.

"She's taking a nap—although, it has been awhile…. I should probably go check on her," She stood.

"Ume and I better bounce, too," Kirin said. "We need to study for that test."

"Have fun 'studying,'" Kairi said, laughing.

Kirin stuck her tongue out at her as she and Nekozawa left.

* * *

Ha, random stupidity... Not the most important chapter, but I wanted to post something light-hearted, and get Thorne more involved in the story. This was kind of a word vomit chapter, particularly after Kirin and Nekozawa go back to her house. The only part I had planned was the part about Mr. Knish and his ferret. I just started writing and this is what came out of my head! Of course, I did edit it, but I didn't exactly plan it out.

Word vomit chapters are _really _fun to write!

Oh, by the way, "Mr. Knish" and "ferret" are both euphemisms for a guy's penis. I thought they were rather amusing and certainly obscure- I'd never heard those ones before! There are some really weird euphemisms there are out there...

I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

"Dinner is nearly ready, Master Umehito, Mistress Kirin. Would you like me to bring it up?"

"Actually, Kuretake, I was thinking we might eat downstairs today," Umehito said, looking up from his textbook.

"R-Really? I-I mean, of course, Master Umehito," she scurried out.

"We're eating with your family?" Kirin asked, following Umehito out of the room.

"Is that ok?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Of course, I'm just surprised—we always just eat in your room."

"I thought you might like to meet them."

"Of course I would!"

She smiled up happily at him. He smiled back and led her downstairs and toward the dining room.

"Kuretake, there are two extra places set," Mrs. Nekozawa said, frowning at the maid.

"That's incorrect, Mother," Umehito said as he and Kirin walked in.

"Umehito," his mother gasped in surprise.

"Who's your friend, son?" his dad asked curiously; his son never had guests, to his knowledge.

"This is Kirin. And she's not my friend."

Kirin gave him an amused look; both of his parents looked taken aback.

"Umehito, you shouldn't speak that way—it's horribly rude!" his mother scolded.

"It's true, mother—she's not my friend," he paused.

Kirin stifled a giggle.

"She's my girlfriend," he finally said, slipping an arm around Kirin's waist.

"G-girlfriend!" his mother gasped again.

"Well, it's about time," his dad sighed. "But… this girl is really your girlfriend?"

"That I am, sir," Kirin said, smiling. "We've been dating for two months. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

She bowed.

"Indeed. I had come to expect that Umehito would never have a girlfriend. I certainly never expected one so… bright."

"Bright, sir?"

"My son has always been very dark, living in shadow. As such, the only people he has contact with are those who also live in shadow. You don't strike me as one of those people."

"No, I suppose I'm not. I don't fear the dark, however, nor do I judge those who take shelter within it. They wouldn't do so without reason. Even I occasionally take shelter within the shadows. It provides a reprieve from the outside world, a sanctuary. It is a place of solitude and peace. Were it not for the love and joys I find in the light, I think it likely that I would succumb to the temptation it offers."

"That's a deep way of thinking."

"It's how I look at it," she said sincerely. "And as for his own dark qualities, well, there is darkness in all of us, merely in different proportions. And where there is darkness there is light."

"I suppose that's true," he chuckled, "but he still must be a bother to you. I apologize for that."

"There's nothing to apologize for, sir. Umehito isn't a bother."

"Not at all? Even with his habits?"

"Few of his habits are particularly abnormal," she said. "And I find the odd ones quite interesting. I'm not an occultist, but I am fascinated by such things. Besides, without his quirks, he would not be Umehito."

"Hm…. You're an interesting girl," he said thoughtfully.

"If I were as normal as you first perceived me to be, I doubt I would have caught Umehito's attention."

"If you were normal," Umehito said, "we would never have spoken; normal people don't wander into dark rooms."

"They do if they're lost," she argued.

"Were you lost?"

"Well… no," she giggled.

"See? You're just as weird as I am."

"No one is as weird as you are, Ume."

"Thank you."

"You're such a dork!" she laughed.

"You—"

He was cut off by an ear-splitting screech.

"Monster!" A little blonde girl screamed. She crawled under the table, crying.

"Mistress Kirimi!" Kuretake kneeled down, trying to get the child out from under the table.

Kirin walked to the other side of the table and kneeled down, peering underneath at Kirimi.

"It's ok, little one," she said softly.

Kirimi looked up, tears pouring down her face. She stared at Kirin for a moment.

"Y-you go to my big brother's school, don't you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes, that's right."

"You're a princess! My big brother's princess, right? I remember you!"

"That's right, I'm your big brother's princess."

Kirimi had declared Kirin a princess the day she'd showed up at school, looking for her big brother. That was an interesting day…. Renge still hadn't forgiven Kirin for semi-beating her up when she'd been smacking Umehito.

"Now, Kirimi, tell me—why are you hiding?"

"I-I'm scared of the monster!"

At school, Kirimi had called Umehito a monster when he had his cloak and wig on. Kirin thought they'd gotten past that…. Apparently Kirimi had yet to figure out that her princely big brother and the monster were the same person.

"Well, if you come out and sit at the table like a good, brave little girl, I'll take the monster away."

"You will? How?"

"I'm a princess!" Kirin grinned. "And princesses are just as powerful as princes—our powers are just different."

"Oh…. You promise you'll make it go away?"

"Of course! Princesses always keep their word."

"Ok…." Kirimi slowly crawled toward Kirin.

"That's a good girl!" Kirin picked Kirimi up and set her in a chair. "Now, just sit right here, and I'll take the monster away—and I'll bring back your big brother!"

"Yay!" Kirimi giggled excitedly. "Big brother!"

Kirin stood. She grabbed her depressed boyfriend by the arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

"You need to take off your wig—and pull your hood back a bit so she can see your face," she said, pulling the wig off his head.

"What?"

"She knows you, Ume, and she loves you. But she doesn't recognize you with your wig on, and your hood is covering up your face, so she can't see it!"

She pushed his hood back, just enough so his face was clearly visible.

"If the light gets to be too much," she said, "you can pull the hood back down—but only _after _she's realized it's you."

He nodded.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Almost."

"What—"

He cut her off with a kiss. It was soft and brief, and she wished they could stay like that, but he pulled away.

"Now I'm ready," he said, smiling.

She giggled and pulled him into the dining room.

"Big brother!" Kirimi squealed, jumping off of the chair and into Umehito's arms.

Kirin smiled at the happy look on his face; he obviously loved his sister to bits. He just needed some tips and practice dealing with children.

"Big brother, why are you wearing this?" Kirimi asked suddenly, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his cloak.

Umehito froze, unsure how to answer. Kirin rushed to his rescue, thinking quickly.

"You're so smart, Kirimi," she praised, "so observant!"

Kirimi smiled happily.

"You see," Kirin explained, "your big brother has a curse."

"A curse?!" Kirimi gasped, looking up at Umehito.

"That's right," Kirin nodded. "See, that monster you see all the time isn't really a monster—it's your big brother."

"Big brother's a monster?"

"No, no—he's not bad! He's not really a monster. He just looks different sometimes—most of the time. See, he can only look like this in the dark—light transforms him into the monster. That's why some people call him the Prince of Darkness. And transforming between the two is difficult and uncomfortable, so he looks like the monster most of the time, even in the dark—but sometimes, if you find him when he's in a dark room, he'll look like this! Like when he sleeps, he looks like this."

"Wow!" Kirimi gasped. "Why does he look like this now and not the monster?"

"Why, because you were frightened! Even the Prince of Darkness doesn't wish to scare his beloved little sister. The cloak blocks most of the light from touching him, so he's able to resist the transformation for awhile—but it's very difficult, so he rarely does so. Only his love for you gives him the power to resist right now."

Kirim beamed, giggling.

"Isn't your big brother amazing?" Kirin smiled.

"Yeah! So cool! I don't wanna share—but I will, 'cause you're a pretty princess, and a prince needs a princess!"

"Thank you, Kirimi," Kirin laughed. "You're right—every prince needs a princess. Our prince gets two!"

"Two?" Kirimi asked.

"Uh-huh—he has his girlfriend princess and his sister princess!"

"Yay! I'm a princess!" Kirimi giggled.

"That's right! C'mon, princess—let's sit at the table with our prince!"

"'Kay!"

Kirin and Kirimi sat on either side of Umehito as food was brought out.

"You're quite good with children, Kirin," his mother remarked. "I take it you're fond of them?"

"Yes, ma'am, very much so."

"Do you plan to have many children?" she asked.

"I'd like to have a few, someday. Maybe two or three."

"What about a career?" his father asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll probably do something with animals—possibly a vet, or a wildlife or marine biologist."

"An animal fan."

"Yes, sir. I love all animals—well, almost all; I'm not particularly fond of insects."

"I don't know many women who are," he chuckled. "Where are you from, Kirin?"

"California."

"What brings you to Japan?" his mother asked.

"Well, the Suohs are close friends of my family—we met Tamaki in France when I was very young, and our fathers had been friends when they were in college," she explained. "We used to spend every summer with Tamaki. When I was fourteen, though, my mother went into a coma. That was the last summer we saw him—it was also the year he came to Japan, his first summer here. My sister has been in love with Tamaki for years, and she missed him terribly—she started to become depressed. We were really worried for her. My father decided that, if we all agreed, we could move to Japan and attend Ouran. There are eight children in my family, so the chances of us all wanting to come to Japan were slim—but we did. Our dad still lives in California, where my mother is hospitalized. We flew here as soon as he decided we were all sufficiently fluent in Japanese. I had a slight edge over my siblings—up until just yesterday, the last time I spoke was the day my mother became comatose."

"That's a long silence," his father said, surprised.

"What broke it?" his mother asked.

"Umehito broke it," Kirin said, smiling at her boyfriend. He smiled back.

"Really? How did he do that?" his father asked.

"He gave me motivation—I wanted to be able to tell him how I felt about him. I wanted to be able to speak to him."

"How did you two communicate when you couldn't speak?" his mother asked curiously.

"I learned sign language," he replied.

"You're just full of surprises today," his father chuckled.

"How did you meet?" his mother asked. "How did you end up dating?"

"I was in the third music room—that's where Tamaki's club is held—and I saw a door that hadn't been there before," Kirin said. "I was curious, so I went in."

"Even though it was completely dark," Umehito added.

"Hey, you were in there in the pitch black!" Kirin laughed. "And there was a torch! That's how I found the next door."

"The room I was in was illuminated by candles—it was _not_ pitch black. But you are right about the torch," he admitted.

"Told you. Besides, you shouldn't criticize me for going in—if I hadn't, we probably wouldn't be together."

"I'm not criticizing you. I'm teasing you."

"You're distracting me, that's what you're doing. Anyway, I went in and found another door illuminated by a torch. So I went through that door," she continued to recount their story, with occasional interruptions from Umehito.

"How cute," his mother said. "You know, Umehito, I do remember Kuretake mentioning seeing you with a girl—and that you seemed different."

"Definitely different," his father nodded. "Happier."

"My father said the same thing about me," Kirin said.

"You heard that?" Umehito looked at her, surprised.

"I hear many things," she grinned.

"You're scary sometimes," he sighed, shaking his head.

"You love it and you know it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

Semi-relevant chapter. She met the parents... Important step in a relationship. Lol. I've been a bit distracted xP I actually finished this while watching the presidential polls. So that's one distraction. And I almost had to to go to the hospital last week... That was my main distraction. And my new job. But mostly how sick I was. But I'm all better now! :D Lol.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

"Tamaki!" Kirin squealed, jumping on his back.

"Wha— Kirin? What—how—when—what?" Tamaki stuttered, dumbfounded.

Kirin, Megan and Arora giggled.

"I got my voice back," Kirin explained.

"I can see that," he nodded, "but how?"

"Umehito gave it to me?"

"…Do what?" he deadpanned, and she laughed.

"I mean, he gave me the courage and the hope and the determination I needed."

"Oh…. Well this is so exciting!" he bounced up and down and around in circles.

"Uhh, Megan, your boyfriend's acting like a five-year-old girl hopped up on sugar who just got a new pony…." Kirin laughed.

"Yeah, he does that…." Megan shrugged, sitting on a desk and watching Tamaki to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anyone else.

"I know," Kirin skipped up the steps to join her own boyfriend in the back corner.

* * *

"C'mon, babe, don't waste your time on that weirdo."

Kirin backed against the wall, looking around nervously, a tall, athletic senior boy—Hiyoshi Sato—leaning over her. A crowd was starting to gather, but no one came to her aid—they were too busy spectating; they didn't even speak. Where was Umehito? He should've been here by now!

"Well? Waddaya say? How 'bout a kiss?" he leaned his face toward hers; she squeezed her eyes shut, looking away.

She whimpered softly as he touched her face, trying to coax her into looking at him. when she refused, he grabbed her chin roughly and jerked her head to the side.

'Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way—"

He broke off suddenly, his hand disappearing from her face and his body from her bubble. She opened her eyes to find Umehito holding the guy by the collar; her dear boyfriend did _not _look happy.

He dropped Hideyoshi and punched him in the face; she gasped—the whole crowd did.

Hideyoshi swung blindly, staggering; that single punch already had blood streaming from his nose. He managed to get ahold of Nekozawa, and the two of them grappled. He slammed Umehito into a wall; Nekozawa winced, but otherwise didn't react. He threw all his body weight forward, sending the two of them toppling to the ground, Nekozawa on top. He punched Hideyoshi repeatedly, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Umehito, please!" Kirin cried; he froze in mid-punch. He sat for a moment, poised for another hit, before he finally stood. Hideyoshi stayed on the ground, barely conscious by this point.

Nekozawa stood for several seconds, face in his hands, breathing heavily. Kirin reached out, gently touching his arm, and he turned toward her.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He kissed her nose.

"I lost control."

He kissed her cheek.

"I was… overprotective."

He pecked her lips.

"And a bit jealous."

He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head; all the while, the crowd's murmurs increased.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I was just scared."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "You just wanted to protect me."

He nodded, glad she understood and wasn't angry. She tucked a stray lock of blond hair out of his face and back under his wig; his hood had fallen down during the scuffle, but he showed no indication of noticing.

"Ume," she said suddenly, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"No curses."

"But he deserves it—"

"I think he's been properly punished," she said, smiling up at him.

"All right," he sighed. "As you wish."

The whispers grew even louder.

"Kirin-chan!" Tamaki burst into the center of the circle.

He stopped suddenly, looking around.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. "I saw Hideyoshi harassing Kirin from the third floor, but it looks like that's been taken care of…."

"Umehito rescued me!" she said happily.

"Oh…. Really?" Tamaki blinked.

"Yep! He's my prince!" she giggled, hugging him tightly and smiling up at him. "My knight in shining armor!"

Nekozawa blushed slightly, but smiled happily back at her.

"Well, thank you, Nekozawa, for taking care of her," Tamaki said, obviously nervous but truly grateful. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just—"

"I'll always protect her, Suoh," Nekozawa interjected. "I'd do anything for her. She's everything to me.

Tamaki blinked, looking surprised; the whispers increased even more—a few girls even squealed.

"There is one thing I ask of you, though."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked

"Accept our relationship."

Kirin looked up at Nekozawa in surprise.

"I thought you didn't care about that, Ume," she said questioningly.

"I don't," he said. "But you do."

A handful of girls—most likely the ones who had squealed—let out a chorus of "aww"s.

"Nekozawa," Tamaki sighed, "I don't see any way I could possibly _not _accept your relationship—you've proved yourself. I cant protest her dating someone who cares for her the way you obviously do."

"I'm glad you finally realize that, Tama," Kirin said.

"I started realizing it when you started talking again," he admitted. "It's difficult to admit it, but it seems I have no choice now."

"Yay!" she giggled.

She hugged Tamaki, quickly returning to Nekozawa's side.

"Um, we should probably get Hideyoshi to the infirmary," she said, having somewhat forgotten about him.

"No, what you should really do is get to class; someone will be here shortly to take care of Mr. Sato."

Everyone looked up as the Chairman entered the circle. Most of the crowd dispersed, although a few people stayed to watch the conclusion of the drama.

Kirin gasped, moving in front of Nekozawa—who gave her a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Don't worry, Kirin," Suoh chuckled, "there's no reason for him to need your protection."

She didn't budge; Suoh sighed.

"While we do have strict rules regarding fights," he explained, "I do have the final say over punishment, and I'm not heartless."

"Which means?" she asked, her voice sharp and tight; Nekozawa rubbed her shoulder, attempting to calm her.

"It means that Mr. Nekozawa will not be punished."

"R-really?" she asked, surprised. "Why? Not that I'm complaining, of course—just curious."

"Because I saw what happened," he said, "and I likely would have done the same had I been in his shoes."

Tamaki looked surprised to hear his father say that, as did everyone else.

"He was harassing your girlfriend," Suoh said, turning to Nekozawa. "You defended her. He's a strong boy, and has been known to use that to his advantage; I see no conceivable way that you could have protected Kirin without it turning into a fight. You exhibited many valuable characteristics: you should love and chivalry by coming to her aid, as well as selflessness, knowing that it could hurt you physically and get you in trouble; you showed courage by going up against someone substantially bigger and stronger than you; you showed self-control by stopping yourself when you had the upper hand."

"I only stopped because Kirin asked me to," Nekozawa said honestly.

"But you did stop; no one physically restrained you. Your actions were noble, and I congratulate you—however, I do not condone fighting overall, and must ask you to do your best to refrain from such activities when it can be avoided."

"Of course," Nekozawa nodded.

"What about Hideyoshi?" Tamaki asked. "He shouldn't get away with something like that—"

"I wouldn't call that beating 'getting away with it,' Tama," Kirin said.

"Quite right," Suoh agreed. "I will have a talk with him, of course, but I think he's learned his lesson; I'm nearly positive his nose is broken."

"Ouch," Kirin made a face.

"Indeed. Nice handiwork, Nekozawa," Suoh chuckled, walking away.

"At least you didn't get in trouble," Kirin sighed, leaning into Nekozawa.

"I'm surprised, but glad," Tamaki admitted.

"Are you ok, Umehito?" Kirin asked, noticing he was cradling his right* arm and wrist.

"I'm fine."

"Let me see," she grabbed his arm.

"I'm f-"

"You're hurt!" She gasped-his hand was bloody, the knuckles and fingers swollen and purple-ish; his wrist was also slightly swollen an purple.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"You are not fine! You're hurt, and you're going to the infirmary!"

"Kirin-"

"Don't argue!"

He groaned and let her drag him- by his good arm, of course- to the infirmary.

Halfway there, he stumbled, nearly falling to his knees.

"Ume!" She gasped, steadying him.

"I'm ok," he said, obviously lying; he was panting heavily and barely able to stand.

"Your hood is down," she said, putting it up over his head. "You've been exposed to a lot of light- combined with the blood you're losing and the pain you must be feeling, it's a miracle you're even conscious, let alone coherent and mobile."

"I don't feel so great," he admitted, swaying slightly.

"Let's sit down," she said, guiding him over to the wall.

She helped him sit down, then sat in front of him. She felt his forehead and checked his pulse; he was cold and clammy, his pulse was weak, and his lips were bluish.

She frowned, taking a deep breath and trying to think of what to do; she was nearly positive that he was going into shock, which meant she couldn't leave him alone. There was no one around to stay with him or get help. She wasn't strong enough to carry him all the way there, and, with no one around, there was no one to help her.

"Ok, Umehito, did you hit your head while you and Hideyoshi were fighting? When he slammed you into the wall, maybe?"

He nodded groggily, his eyes drooping shut.

"C'mon, Umehito, you have to stay awake." She took a deep breath, struggling to stay calm. "Stay with me, babe. I'm gonna wrap your hand up to try and stop the bleeding."

She tore at the hem of her dress- the horrendous thing was finally serving a purpose. She tore a few strips off and started wrapping his hand; he whimpered softly as she did so.

"I'm sorry, hon," she said. "I'm almost done, ok?"

She tied the makeshift bandage and sat back, debating what to do next. She jerked her head up at the sound of footsteps; a student was walking down the hallway.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, walking over.

"Oh, thank goodness. I need your help- he's in shock; I need to get him to the infirmary."

"Can he walk?"

"I'm not sure- he was, but he was unsteady. He might be able to if we help him balance and support his weight."

"All right."

She wrapped Nekozawa's injured arm around her shoulder. The boy did the same with his other arm and they lifted him into a standing position. They slowly made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Well, the good news is that you did more damage to him than you did to yourself. The bad news is, I'm pretty sure you broke your hand and wrist. You'll need an x-ray to know for sure."

Nekozawa sighed. After putting his hood back up and being given some painkillers, he was coherent, but still weak. He lay on a bed in the infirmary with his head in Kirin's lap. She stroked his hair and face as she listened.

"So he'll get a cast?" she asked.

"That's right. A short arm cast and some painkillers."

"Painkillers are good," she smiled.

* * *

"Master Umehito!" Kuretake gasped as Nekozawa and Kirin walked in. "What happened?!"

"I'm fine."

"He got in a fight," Kirin explained.

"A fight?!"

"Yep. Some jerk was harassing me and Ume beat him up!"

"He was assaulting you," Nekozawa frowned.

"He was doing both. The point is, you saved me and got hurt."

"I guess."

"Oh my goodness!"

"I'm fine, Kuretake," he growled.

"Don't be rude!" Kirin scolded. "She's just concerned because she cares about you!"

He just looked at her irritably.

"Don't glare at me. C'mon, you need a nap-you're grumpy!" Kirin pulled him to the stairs.

"I don't need a nap, Kirin," he growled. "I'm fine!"

Kirin just continued to silently pull him to his room. She ushered him into his room and shut the door. She guided him to the bed.

"Ok, Ume, just lay down and-"

"Will you stop treating me like a fucking child?!" he snapped, pushing her hand away.

She gasped, drawing her hand back to her chest. She stared at him, wide-eyed, turned, and darted out of the room, slamming the door.

"Kirin—!"

* * *

I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story- hence the delay between the last chapter and this one. Oh, and for those questioning how Nekozawa managed to beat the guy up, seeing how he's rather frail, there's this thing called adrenaline... If women can lift cars off of their children, I think he can beat up a guy harassing (actually, he used physical force, so there was assault in there, too) his girlfriend :P

Please review! I really need some inspiration to keep writing right now! Writer's block is getting to me! D:


	24. Chapter 24

"Kirin! Kirin—!"

"What do you want?!" Kirin snapped, whirling around to face her boyfriend with an angry glare.

Umehito stopped in his tracks. He'd never seen her so upset—not that he didn't understand why she was angry, he just wasn't used to it.

"I-I, um, I—" he stammered, looking at the tar beneath his feet.

"That's what I thought," she hissed.

She turned down a side street, leaving him standing in the middle of the road.

"Kirin…."

* * *

"What's wrong, Thorne?"

"Oh—oh, Honey, you scared me," Thorne smiled sadly, wiping tears from her face.

"I'm sorry," he climbed onto the chair next to her. "So what's wrong?"

She sighed, looking out into the sunset. The back deck provided a perfect view of the setting sun.

"I have to get married," she said softly.

"Married? Why?"

"Because someone has to be ready to take over if anything happens to Dad—to run things and take care of everyone. I'm the oldest, so it's my responsibility."

"Oh…. But why do you need a husband to do that?" Honey tilted his head curiously.

"I…. Well, Dad's pretty much been running things on his own since mom got sick. It's hard being the head of a household even with support, much less on your own. I think he just doesn't want me to have to struggle like he does."

"I guess that makes sense…."

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

"Have you met him yet?"

"Well, we don't actually have anyone picked yet. And Dad says that it's my decision, so if he finds someone and I don't like him, I don't have to marry him."

"Oh…. What kind of person do you want him to be?" he asked. He was really curious...

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I suppose I just want him to be kind—someone sweet and caring. Beyond that, it doesn't really matter to me."

She didn't tell him whom it was that popped into her mind.

"Mitsukuni, it's time to go," Mori said from the doorway.

"Oh—ok, Takashi," he hopped off the chair. "Don't worry, Thorne, it'll be ok!"

"Thanks, Honey," she smiled softly as he gave her a big hug. "Oh, and Honey—please don't tell anyone. Not even Amber—I don't want to make her worry."

"Huh?" he blinked. "Well, ok… but I think you should tell her. You'd want her to tell you, wouldn't you?"

He left without waiting for a response.

Thorne sighed. Honey was right, of course—she'd have to tell Amber eventually. She was hoping to put it off until everything was set, but it wasn't easy to keep things from her sister. Her secret may not stay a secret for long.

* * *

"Great," Kirin sighed, plopping down on a swing. She was completely lost. She had no idea how she'd ended up in the park, or how to get home or anywhere else. Her phone was dead. And to make matters even worse, it was getting dark—and it looked like it might rain. The few scattered park lights came on and she frowned; it wouldn't be long until those dim lights were her only source of illumination.

A rustling sound came from behind her. She started, staring at the brush, fear bubbling up inside her. A squirrel scampered out, and she let out her breath. She almost laughed—almost. She trailed her toe through the dirt under the swing, leaning her head against the chain as a raindrop hit her cheek.

"Kirin!"

Kirin's head jerked up at the sound of her name. It was dark, and she was soaked; she must've dozed off….

Umehito came running through the mud, sliding to a stop in front of her. She leapt from the swing, flinging her arms around his waist.

"I was worried about you," he sighed, pulling her close. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got lost," she whimpered. "I was scared. Especially when it started getting dark—I don't like to be outside alone in the dark."

"I know. It's ok, Kirin—you're not alone anymore," he murmured softly. He hesitated. "Kirin…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's ok, Ume," she mumbled into his chest.

"No, it's not. You were just trying to help."

"You were grumpy. I would've been grumpy, too."

"Being in a bad mood isn't an excuse. I was wrong."

"It's ok, Ume," she repeated. "I forgive you."

"Ok," he kissed her forehead. "Why don't we get you home and out of the rain?"

He took her hand and started to walk back the way he came. She didn't budge. He glanced back at her, confused.

"Kirin—"

"Kiss me."

"What?" he blinked.

"Kiss me," she repeated.

He was still confused, but he wasn't about to complain. Her face tilted up, her eyes closed. He put his hands on her hips and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile into the kiss as her arms wound around his neck. They held the kiss for a moment before he slowly pulled away.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain," she said, smiling up at him.

"Why?"

"It's romantic."

He wasn't sure what was so romantic about being pelted by water. He shrugged it off, kissing her cheek. Whatever made her happy.

"C'mon, let's go," he pressed another kiss to her lips, wrapping another arm around her waist.

She leaned into his side as they walked, happy and comfortable despite her wet clothing and the constant onslaught of rain.

Neither of them noticed the shadow lurking at the edge of the woods.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, son," his father glanced up from his paper.

He kneeled on the cushion across the kotatsu* from his father.

"What is it?" his father asked, curious; it wasn't often his son came to him for something.

His eyebrows shot up at his son's next shocking words.

"I want you to arrange a marriage."

* * *

"Thorne."

Thorne stopped in the doorway, glancing back at her dad. He gestured for her to come toward him.

"Amber, wait for me in the limo," she said, walking slowly toward her father.

"Um... ok..?" Amber frowned slightly, walking out the front door.

"What's up, Dad?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

"I've... received a call," he said, slightly hesitant.

"Ok."

She took a deep breath; she'd expected it, but having it confirmed shook her slightly.

"When do I meet him?"

"Today, after school."

"So soon," she said, slightly surprised.

"You can go to that club of Tamaki's, then come home and change before we leave."

"All right," she nodded. "I've gotta get to school. Bye, dad."

She gave him a hug and darted out the door, dashing to the waiting limo.

"What'd dad want?" Amber asked the moment Thorne sat down across from her.

"Ah, just to tell me that he and I are going out after school. You'll be ok on your own, right?"

"Of course. Can you tell me what you're doing?"

"Oh, well-"

"It's ok," Amber cut her off. "I figured was something sensitive, since dad called you over to talk privately."

"Yeah..." Thorne glanced out the window nervously.

"Tell me afterward?" Amber asked hopefully.

"If all goes well, of course."

"Good," Amber smiled, satisfied.

* * *

Kirin sighed as she walked into school. There were two girls talking to Umehito, who was standing against a wall. The same two girls had been pestering him every moment since he'd beaten up Hiyoshi Sato in Kirin's defense. Every morning—the only part of the school day she wasn't at his side—she would enter to find them trapping and torturing him once again.

So annoying.

"Back off," she hissed, sliding past them and between them and Umehito, arms around his waist. The stumbled back and tore off down the hall.

"Thank you," Umehito sighed, hugging her.

She looked up at him, her death glare immediately subsiding.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself the way you did for me?"

"I don't know how."

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

"I'm not so good with people. With Sato, I just hit him. I can't do that with them- they're girls. I can't hit girls."

"You're really not good with people," she sighed.

"Thanks, dear," he said sarcastically, frowning.

"Well, it's true- and it's ok. Lots of people aren't good with people."

He sighed.

"We'll figure something out, Ume," she assured him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly.

"Mm..." he slid his hand behind her head, returning the kiss.

She slid her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away teasingly. He groaned.

"That's not nice, Kirin!" he complained, pouting.

She giggled and smiled coyly up at him. She gave him another quick kiss.

"Don't worry," she whispered against his lips. "If you're a good boy today, I'll give you a treat tonight."

"Mm, ok," he grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

The warning bell rang, and she pulled away, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their class.

* * *

"Good luck, Thorne!" Amber hugged her twin tightly. She could tell Thorne was nervous; whatever it was she and their dad were going to do, it was a really big deal.

"Thanks, Amber. I need it."

Thorne hugged her back and climbed into the limo, sitting across from her father.

"So, how is this going to go?" she asked.

"We'll meet them at the restaurant, and the four of us will get to know one another. If you like him, we'll set up another meeting to discuss the details."

"All right," she smoothed her skirt nervously.

She'd changed into a strapless knee-length black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a puffy skirt. She paired it with a pair of black flats, and accessorized with a silver heart necklace with a single pink stone, pink sapphire post earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a silver ring with a pink sapphire and tiny diamonds. She also carried a small black purse which held her ID, debit card, cell phone, makeup-eyeliner, eye shadow, concealer, blush and lip gloss-a compact mirror/brush combo, and a few bobby pins, clips, and hair ties. Her hair was pulled into a half up-do, left in its natural soft curls, and her makeup kept light and natural.

She did a quick hair and makeup check, applying another coat of lip gloss as the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. She stepped out of the limo and followed her father into the restaurant. It was a nice traditional Japanese restaurant, complete with paper lanterns and kotatsu.

"Ah, Chivalier-san!"

A tall, slender middle-aged man stood from his cushion at a kotatsu in the corner. He had warm brown eyes and a full head of hair that had obviously once been coal black, turned by age to salt and pepper. He was extremely fit for his age, likely having been very athletic in his youth. He radiated kindness and humility, while simultaneously exuding an air of confidence.

"Thank you so much for coming," he said, bowing.

"Thank you for calling," her dad replied, returning the gesture. "And, please, call me John."

"All right, John. You can call me Akira. And you must be Thorne."

"Ah, y-yes," she said softly, bowing.

"Wonderful," he said cheerily. "My son should be here any moment- ah, there he is now. "

Thorne and John turned to see someone entering the restaurant, a limo visible outside.

Thorne gasped.

"No way."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello, Thorne."

"T-Takashi!" she stammered, shocked.

"Hm? You know this young man already, Thorne?" her dad asked, surprised and curious.

"Y-yes," she nodded. "He's in my class, as well as the Host Club—Tamaki's club."

"Interesting..."

"We—Amber and I, when we go out, it's usually with him and his cousin, Mitsukuni."

"You and Amber have been going out with guys I haven't met?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Dad," she gave him a look.

"I know, I know," he laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "Overprotective."

"Just a bit," she grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to protect my daughters."

"Dad, we moved to a different _country _essentially on our own," she reminded him. "I think we can decide who to be friends with."

"I know," he chuckled, "but you could at least let me _feel _like I'm protecting you. I think I have the right to want to meet my daughters' friends—especially boys!"

"_Well_, Takashi is right here—stop talking to me and meet him!" she gestured to Mori with her hand, grinning.

"Takashi Morinozuka," Mori bowed respectfully to John.

"John Chivalier," John bowed in return, albeit slightly less deeply, as was his right as the elder.

"Why don't we sit down?" Akira suggested, looking amused.

They followed him back to the kotatsu, where Mori sat beside him. Thorne sat across from Mori, her father across from his.

"Well, it appears our kids are rather well acquainted," John chuckled.

"Yes, so it seems," Akira nodded. "Although, I must admit that I was already aware that they knew each other."

"Oh?" John arched a brow curiously.

"Well," Akira explained, "of course it was very surprising when Takashi asked me to set up this meeting—it's highly unusual, so naturally I inquired to the reasoning behind such a desire—"

"Wait—Takashi, you wanted this?" Thorne interjected, staring at him in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded.

"That certainly _is _unusual," John murmured, surprised and rather amused.

"Why... why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

"I... I heard you and Mitsukuni talking," he admitted hesitantly.

"That explains how you find out—and gets Honey off the hook, because otherwise I would've assumed he told you—"

"Mitsukuni would never tell a secret he promised to keep," he interrupted defensively.

"I know that," she assured him. "He's a wonderful friend. But you are his cousin and his best friend—I honestly wouldn't have blamed him if he _had _told you."

"Mm."

"I really wouldn't, Takashi," she insisted. "I know what it's like to keep a secret from someone your that close to—this... this is the first secret I've ever kept from Amber. I haven't told her because I don't want to upset or worry her, but... but it's hard, and it hurts. And it's scary, because I'm afraid she'll be angry that I've been hiding something from her."

"Amber won't be angry," Mori said softly. "She'll understand. I'm sure she's known that there was something going on the entire time."

"Yeah," Thorne smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right—she knows me too well to not know. Um, anyway, I... I know how you found out, but I still don't know why you did this."

Mori looked down at the kotatsu silently.

"...Takashi?"

"...I couldn't just let you marry some random guy," he finally said.

"But why?"

He was silent again, before turning to their fathers.

"Would it be all right if I had a word with Thorne in private?"

"It's fine with me," his dad said, smiling,

Mori looked at John.

"I don't see why not," John shrugged, grinning easily.

Mori nodded and stood, extending his hand to help Thorne up. She took it, rising and letting him lead her outside. He didn't drop her hand, even after they stopped on the sidewalk.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"T-Takashi...?"

"I..." he hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Thorne, I'm falling for you."

She inhaled sharply, staring at him with wide eyes.

"That's why I asked my father to set this up. I couldn't stand to see you so upset and stressed, and there's no way I would be able to watch you marry some random guy, especially since he might turn out to not even be good to you. I know you're strong and independent and you can protect yourself, but I want to take care of you, Thorne."

It was all she could do not to melt into a puddle of goo right there on the sidewalk. It was just all too much- the words he said, the desperate look in his eyes, the way he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it in his own.

Plus, that was the most she'd ever heard him say at once.

"T-Takashi—"

"I'll do anything, Thorne."

"...What about Mitsukuni?" she asked.

"I've already spoken to him," he said. "Mitsukuni adores you."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

That surprised her. She loved Honey to death, but it had never occurred to her that he felt that much affection toward her as well; he'd always seemed more interested in Amber... Although, they had had some wonderful conversations...

"He supported my decision to pursue an engagement."

"You... you really want to marry me, Takashi?" she asked, looking away shyly.

"I do."

"Takashi..."

"I'll do anything, Thorne."

She looked up at him.

"Anything," he repeated.

"Maybe... maybe I feel the same way..." she admitted.

"Then you'll except?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," she smiled slightly.

"Perhaps?"

"Yes. Perhaps. You'll just have to wait."

She was teasing him.

"Thorne—"

"Things are looking good, though."

"Good."

"But that's not a yes," she added. "I like you, Takashi—I like you a lot. But this isn't a date to the movies we're talking about here. This is marriage—it's a serious commitment. It's not something I can just decide on a whim."

"I understand," he nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait."

She smiled.

And Tamaki was the prince type?


	27. Chapter 27

"It was a pleasure to meet you," John said, standing outside the restaurant. "As you know, the ultimate decision is up to Thorne—I won't force her into anything. We'll get back to you soon—as soon as she makes her decision—"

"I accept."

All three men turned to her, surprised.

"That was awfully fast, Thorne," her father pointed out.

"I know," she nodded, "but I already know him, so it's easier to make the decision. And I have."

"Well, all right. As long as you're certain—"

"I am."

"Wonderful," Akira smiled happily, not missing the look in his son's eyes. "Welcome to the family, Thorne, and I'll see you soon. Takashi, will you be coming home now or will you be going to see Mitsukuni?"

"I told him I'd meet him at the cafe a few streets over."

"All righty, then I'll see you at home."

"Bye, Dad."

Akira stepped into his limo and left.

"Thorne, do you want to come with me?" Mori asked. "I think Mitsukuni said Amber is with him."

Thorne glanced back at her dad.

"Go," John laughed. "I'll see you later."

He mussed Thorne's hair, laughing again when she glared at him. Mori offered his hand to her as John left. She blushed, smiling shyly as she slid her hand into his. He smiled, squeezed her hand and led her down the sidewalk. When they reached the cafe, he held the door for her, not once letting go of her hand.

"Takashi!"

Honey bounded out of his chair to give his cousin a hug.

"Hi, Thorne!" he grinned up at her.

"Hey, Honey," she smiled back at him.

"Thorne," Amber looked surprised to see her sister—especially holding hands with Mori.

"Hey, Amber."

"What are you doing with Takashi? I thought you were with Dad." Amber frowned slightly.

"I was. It-it was..." she hesitated. "It was a... a marriage meeting."

"A what?!" Amber gasped.

"Thorne, let's sit down," Honey pulled Thorne and Mori over to the table, sliding in next to Amber. Thorne sat across from her sister, Mori next to her.

"Ok, now what's this about a marriage meeting?" Amber asked.

"Remember when Dad asked to speak with me in the study, after dinner the day he got here?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"I lied about what he wanted to talk about," Thorne admitted. "He told me he wanted to arrange a marriage, so that if anything happens to him I'll be more prepared to take over."

"Wow. I knew something was up, but this certainly never occurred to me."

"Yeah. He said he wouldn't force me, though—that who I marry is ultimately my decision."

"Right, that sounds like Dad," Amber nodded. "So where does Takashi come in?"

She already knew, of course—but she wanted to hear it confirmed by her sister.

"This morning Dad told me he'd received a call. After club we went to a restaurant— the meeting place. Well, Dad never told me whom it actually was we were meeting. And then Takashi walked in—"

"So you two are engaged now?" Amber cut her sister off, jumping straight to the point.

"Y-yeah," Thorne nodded, blushing.

"Huh. And you're ok with an arranged marriage, Mori?"

"I asked for it."

Well, that was surprising. She hadn't really expected him to be against it, but she certainly hadn't expected it to be his idea.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I didn't want her with some guy she doesn't know."

"You knew she was to be betrothed? How did you find out? I didn't even know!"

"I..." he hesitated, glancing at Honey.

"He heard Thorne tell me," Honey answered for him.

"Mitsu, you knew about this?" Amber asked, rounding on him.

"Yeah," he admitted, nodding. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"I asked him not to tell you, Amber," Thorne came to his aid. "I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

"Well... I'll forgive you—both of you. But no more secrets!"

"Ok," Honey and Thorne agreed simultaneously.

Amber smiled, leaning back in her chair. She looked intently at Thorne and Mori.

"What is it, Amber?" Thorne asked.

"You guys are cute together," Amber grinned.

Honey nodded his agreement.

Amber's grin widened when both Thorne and Mori blushed.

So cute.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master Umehito. Welcome, Mistress Kirin."

"Hey, Kuretake!" Kirin chirped, following Umehito up to his room.

"So," Umehito started, closing the door behind him, "do you want to w—oof!"

Kirin pushed him roughly into the door—not hard enough to actually hurt him, but enough to catch him off guard.

"Shh," she bit her lip flirtatiously, pressing her body against his.

He stared back at her, wide-eyed, his breath catching in his throat. He was suddenly glad they'd stopped by her house so she could change—her low-cut, lacy black tank top gave him a very nice view, the black cross charm on her choker falling right between her breasts.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear, discreetly reaching behind him and locking the door .

"Nothing," he whispered back, his voice slightly husky.

"Mm. You're heart is racing, Umehito," she lightly bit his earlobe. "Are you excited?"

"Very—mm…." he grunted as she bit into his neck. "Kirin…."

"Yes?" she murmured against his flesh, sucking lightly.

"Mm…." he moaned softly.

She smirked. She bit down sharply, making him gasp.

She'd actually drawn a few drops of blood.

"Sorry, babe," she licked the wound, making him moan again.

He slid his hands down her sides. His fingers slipped under the hem of her short black skirt, lightly brushing against the flesh of her thighs. She moaned softly, and he slid his hands up higher, up to her butt. He was surprised to feel warm, smooth skin rather than cloth-pleased, but surprised. He squeezed slightly, eliciting another moan.

He lifted her up suddenly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. He made his way over to the bed and lay her down, never breaking the kiss.

When Kuretake knocked on the door, she didn't receive an answer. She knew better than to enter a room with a closed door and a young couple inside- although she was fairly certain these two were at least smart enough to lock the door.

Umehito had never seen his girlfriend be so... seductive. She'd been more sultry than usual at school this morning, but nothing compared to the hours they spent in the bedroom that evening.

He'd never seen her in a thong before, either.

He kinda liked it.


	28. Chapter 28

"Bye, Amber! Bye, Thorne! See you tomorrow!" Honey gave them each a hug as their limos pulled up.

"Bye, Mitsu!" Amber giggled, hugging him back.

"Bye, Honey," Thorne smiled fondly down at her friend, returning his hug and mussing his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mori said.

"Yeah," Thorne nodded, smiling shyly.

She blushed hotly as he pressed his lips to her cheek. He smiled softly at her, mussed Amber's hair fondly, and stepped into his limo.

Inside her own limo, Thorne dazedly brought a hand to her cheek, touching the place he'd kissed. Amber giggled at her sister.

"He'll be a good husband," she mused, snapping Thorne from her thoughts.

"Ah, y-yeah."

She was having a hard time fully wrapping her mind around the fact that she was now engaged- to Mori, no less.

* * *

Megan sighed softly, nuzzling Tamaki's neck. They'd returned to his place after seeing a movie, and had been cuddling on his bed for nearly an hour.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing," she smiled softly up at him, "just thinking."

"About?" he asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

"Yes, I would."

"Mm... Too bad!"

"Megan!" he whined, rolling on top of her.

Megan squealed. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tell me!"

"Make me," she grinned, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Ok," he grinned.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She tightened her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. She rocked her hips into his once, making him gasp.

"Megan," he groaned softly, "don't."

"Why not?" she whispered, biting his lip gently.

He groaned again. Megan slid her tongue into his mouth, satisfied to feel him tense. She slid her tongue over his teeth and rubbed it against his tongue. He gave her a moment to explore before fighting back, eventually making his way into her mouth. She moaned softly, sliding her fingers into his hair.

Tamaki moaned as Megan ground her hips into his.

"Megan- mm... Megan..." he moaned. "Megan... Megan, stop…."

Megan gently bit into his neck, evoking another groan from him.

"Oh my go-" he moaned as she sucked on his neck. "Meg…."

She flipped them over so she was on top, continuing to bite and suck at his neck as she ground into him.

"No, Megan, stop…."

"Why?" she murmured against his neck.

"B-because- ngh…. It's… it's too much…."

"Too much?" she nibbled on his earlobe, then ran her tongue up his neck, still grinding against him.

"Oh…. Meg, please….. Please stop…."

Meg sighed and sat up, still straddling him but staying still, her hands on his chest. She took satisfaction in the way his chest heaved up and down, his cheeks flushed, lust burning in his eyes. What she felt underneath her both satisfied her and made her blush. It also frustrated her, because she didn't fully understand why he refused to go further—they'd barely brushed second base, having gotten their tops off on a couple occasions but never any more.

"Why, Tamaki?" she asked softly, staring down at her hands, clenching his shirt.

"Because I love you, Meg," he responded just as softly, sitting up and pulling her to his chest.

"I love you, too. That's why I want to-"

"I do, too, Meg. You have no idea how badly I want to. There's not a second that goes by that I don't."

"Then why?"

"I want it to be special."

"It will be," she argued. "It'll be special because it'll be you and me and we're in love."

"I know," he agreed, "but… Meg, it's important. It's a really big step and I don't want us to rush into it. I want to be sure we're ready, and I don't want it to be a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning up at him. "The spontaneity makes it romantic and exciting-"

"Not for our first time, Meg. After that, that's fine, but for the first time I want to be prepared. I want to make it special. I have plans, Meg."

"Plans?" that piqued her interest.

"Yes, plans. But we have to wait."

"Ok," she sighed.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"But why can't we-"

"The farther we go, the harder it is to resist the temptation," he cut her off, anticipating what she was going to ask.

"Fine," she sighed again, wrapping her arms around his torso.

* * *

Thorne gasped as arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, a kiss pressed to the top of her head. She looked up and back at Mori, blushing.

"Morning, Thorne," he said quietly.

"Morning, Takashi," she smiled shyly up at him.

Amber giggled, and a little blond-and-purple blur tackled her.

"Mitsu!" she giggled, hugging him.

"Hiya, Amber!" he giggled. "Hiya, Thorne!"

"Hey, Honey."

Tamaki came around the corner, hand-in-hand with Megan. He froze when he saw Mori standing behind Thorne, with his arms around her. It wasn't unusual in the least to see Amber and Honey hugging or otherwise having physical contact, but Thorne and Mori—that was unusual.

"What's wrong, Tama?" Megan asked.

"Uh... Did I miss something?"

"Huh?"

"Thorne and Mori-senpai?"

"Oh, right-they're engaged now."

"What?!" he whirled to face her. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down, Tama," she laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "It just happened yesterday, and I just found out last night."

"I-"

"You realize we're standing right here, don't you, Tamaki?" Thorne interjected, an amused expression on her face.

"Oh. Right," he blinked. "Well, where did this come from? It seems really sudden."

"It is really sudden," she agreed. "It's the real reason Dad came out here. If anything were to happen to him, I'd be left in charge of, well, everything. In the future that duty may be transferred or split, but as of now it's just me. So Dad decided that it's in everyone's best interest if I'm affianced to someone who could help me out should that happen."

"Oh... But, Mori-senpai, how did you get roped into an arranged marriage?"

"I requested it."

Tamaki blinked.

"Uhh... Come again?"

"He found out that Thorne was going to be betrothed and decided to marry her because he wants to make sure she's treated well!"Amber chirped. "Isn't that cute and super-sweet? I can't think of anyone I'd rather see Thorne with!"

"Ahh," Tamaki nodded, smiling. "That's great! I agree with you 100%! I-"

"The bell just rang, Tamaki," Megan cut him off, tugging on his arm. "We need to get to class."

"But I was-"

"Class!" She dragged him away.

"He's funny," Amber giggled.

"Mm-hm," Thorne agreed. "Spastic as always."


	29. Chapter 29

"So you're really engaged?" one of Mori's guests asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Ah," he nodded.

"What about the Host Club?" another guest asked, her eyes wide and panicked.

"I would never ask Takashi to leave the Host Club" Thorne said softly.

"Even Megan doesn't complain," Amber piped up, "and she's more the jealous type than Thorne. Not to mention Tamaki's a huge flirt, and Mori's not."

"Well that's a relief," the girl sighed. "I don't know what I'd do with my time if he suddenly wasn't here!"

"We are graduating, though," Amber pointed out.

"But we'll have time to think about what to do."

"That's true!" She giggled.

"Thorne!"

Kirin ran into the room, making a beeline for her eldest sister.

"Thorne, I need your help!" She grabbed Thorne's sleeve, a panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Kirin?"

"I don't know how to do this!" She held her physics textbook out for Thorne to see.

"Did you ask Umehito?"

"Ume didn't know either! What do I do?!" She wailed.

"Calm down," Thorne sighed. "Let me see the book."

Kirin handed the book to her, kneeling down on the floor beside her. She waited anxiously while Thorne read the problem.

"You have to use FATAP," she said after a moment.

"FATAP?" Kirin blinked. "But I only know the displacement in the Y and that 55kg land in the truck every second."

"What's the equation for delta-p?" She asked.

"Mv-final minus mv-initial."

"What's mv-final?"

"It's at rest at that point, so zero."

"And what are the derivatives of kg/second?"

"Umm... Delta-m over delta-t?"

"And what do you get when you divide FATAP by delta-t"

"F equals mv-initial...over delta-t!"

"Yep!"

"So F equals -55 kg times v-initial over delta-t, if I call up positive."

"Yep," Thorne nodded. "And then you have to find the velocity using ME-one equals ME-two."

"ME-one is just PE, and ME-two is just KE... Mgh equals 1/2mv^2... The masses cancel out... So v equals the square root of 2*g*h... The height is 2m and g is 9.8m/s^2... So v equals 6.26m/s."

"Right. Now input that into your derived FATAP."

"-55kg/second times 6.26meters/second... -344 Newtons."

"Yep!"

"Thorne, you're a lifesaver!" Kirin hugged Thorne ecstatically. "Thank you!"

"Any time," Thorne laughed softly.

Kirin smacked a kiss onto Thorne's cheek and ran off. She burst into the Black Magic Club Room. Umehito was sitting on a table.

"I got it!" She squealed. "Thorne helped me! It's so much easier than we were making it out to be!"

"That's good," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Reiko just texted me saying she's on her way, so we'll have to work on it after club."

"'Kay," she climbed up onto the table and crawled into his lap.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Reiko came in.

"All right, here's the mugwort infusion," Reiko said, handing Kirin a flask. "Do you know the incantation?"

"Yes," Kirin nodded. "I memorized it last night."

"Ok, good. Then lets set up the candles and the crystal pyramid."

Umehito had chosen a simple third eye opening spell for her first spell, to be done 3 days before the full moon.

Umehito pulled a crystal pyramid from a shelf and set it on the floor. Reiko pulled 13 purple candles from her bag and set them up around the pyramid. Kirin sat down in the center, facing the pyramid. Umehito handed Kirin a lighter. He and Reiko sat off to the side while she Kirin lit the candles.

"Asariel, Archangel of Neptune and ruler of clairvoyance, open my third eye and show me the hidden light. Let me perceive the kingdoms of the unknown. Let me understand the wisdom of the universe."

Kirin chanted the mantra three times, gazing into the crystal pyramid. She slowed her breathing, relaxed her mind, and tried to focus on opening her third eye.

She felt her mind clear. Her nerves tingled and her senses heightened. It started out subtle, grew to an intense roar, and simmered down until it was nothing but a vague feeling of hyper-focus.

She blew out the candles, stood, and stepped out of the circle.

"Good job, Kirin," Umehito kissed her cheek.

She grinned up at him.

"Yeah, good job, Kir," Reiko smiled as she started to pick up the candles.

"Thanks for your help, Reiko," Kirin said, helping pick up. They set the candles on a shelf to cool, while Umehito returned the pyramid to its shelf.

"Any time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay!" Kirin hugged her goodbye.

"See ya, President," Reiko waved, leaving.

"So, does this mean I can do spells and rituals with the club?" Kirin asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning cheekily up at him.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Yay!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

He leaned down and kissed her. It started soft, but quickly intensified. In minutes they were on the floor beneath his cloak, half-undressed and devouring each other.


	30. Chapter 30

"Really? Are you sure?" Kirin was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Wow."

Umehito opened his eyes, hearing Kirin's voice next to him.

"Ok, I understand."

He pushed himself up on his elbows. Kirin was sitting up in bed, talking.

"Kirin, who are you talking to?"

Kirin started, whipping her head to face him. He was startled to see that her eyes were glazed over. She blinked.

"Cleo."

_Cleo?_

He watched as she returned her gaze to the empty air in front of her. She appeared to be listening intently.

"Ok, Cleo," she nodded. "I'll see you soon."

She lay back down, pulling the blanket over her and rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes and appeared to fall asleep instantly.

_Who the hell is Cleo?_

He sighed and pulled her close; he'd ask her in the morning.

* * *

"Cleo?" Kirin looked at Umehito, confused.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You were sitting up, talking to someone. When I asked who you were talking to, you said 'Cleo'."

"I have no idea," she shook her head. "I don't know anyone named Cleo. Maybe I was sleep-talking."

"Maybe…." He frowned. "But I've never seen you do that before."

"I don't think I have done it before," she shrugged. "Hey, could we do a summoning spell?"

He blinked, surprised at both the request and the sudden change in topic.

"I suppose…. Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just feel like I want to do one..."

"All right," he nodded. "In club or on our own?"

"Mmm... Club."

"Ok," he kissed her cheek.

She slid off his lap and into her seat as the teacher came in.

* * *

"Where's Arora?" Tamaki asked suddenly, looking around the clubroom.

"She has a date," Kairi said.

"With who?"

"Some guy named Keigo," Kaelan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Keigo?" he blinked.

"He's in 2-B," Megan explained. "He seems pretty normal—black hair, brown eyes, average height, average grades. Kyoya, is there _anything_ unusual about him?"

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, a slightly irked expression on his face.

"Just be prepared for a frantic phone call or a niece or nephew."

"What?!" Megan's eyes widened. "What are you—"

"He has a reputation of using girls and leaving."

Tamaki freaked out.

"Megan, we have to—"

"Arora can take care of herself, Tamaki," Thorne said softly, cutting off the panicked blond.

"B-but—"

"Thorne's right, Tamaki," Amber said. "Arora will be fine."

"She'll call us if she needs us," Megan murmured. "Besides, the guests will be arriving soon."

"I suppose…."

* * *

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.

Beloved spirit,

We seek your guidance.

Commune with us  
And move amongst us."

The five white candles flickered. Suddenly, Kirin started to slide across the floor. She gasped, looking to Umehito with wide eyes as she slid toward the center of the pentagram. He tensed, his own eyes wide.

It took all his strength to resist running to her side. There was a flash of brilliant white light, emanating from Kirin. She screamed. When the light dimmed, she was bent backwards, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes continued to glow. Her head slowly turned, her eyes boring straight into Umehito's. She spoke, her voice hoarse and whispy

"Cleo…."

He inhaled sharply; Cleo was a spirit. She continued to speak, her voice broken and static-y.

"Kirin…. My…child…. Mother…."

She wasn't making any sense. Her next words were crystal clear.

"He's coming."

The room suddenly went black. Kirin collapsed to the floor. The candles flickered back to life, and everyone jumped up at once, rushing to check on Kirin. Umehito pulled her into his arms as everyone crowded around him. She groaned, opening her eyes blearily. Everyone gave a collective, relieved sigh.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…." She murmured, looking around. "What happened?"

"Cleo used you as a medium. She said something about her child and mother and then she said 'he's coming'."

She blinked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

Kirin's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket, texting a response. A moment later, the door slammed open and her sisters swarmed in.

"What happened?" Megan asked, rushing toward her sister.

There was a collective flinch as Kaelan tripped over a chair.

"I inadvertently became a medium," Kirin giggled.

"Oh. But you're ok?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"We heard a scream and we were worried," Thorne said softly.

"But Kairi pointed out that you'd said you were going to be doing a spell," Amber added, "and that interrupting might not be the best idea."

"Good job, Kai," Kirin grinned. "Hey, Meg, does the name 'Cleo' mean anything to you?"

"Cleo?" Megan blinked. "No, why?"

"That's the spirit that used me as a medium."

"She also apparently visited Kirin last night," Umehito said. "I woke up to find her talking to air. When I asked her who she was talking to, she said 'Cleo.'"

"Maybe it's Cleopatra," Thorne suggested. "Mom used to say that she's one of our ancestors."

"Really?" Kirin's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."

"I don't know if it's true," Thorne added, "but it's what she said."

"That might explain why she said 'my child,'" Umehito murmured thoughtfully. "Even if it's not Cleopatra, it could be an ancestor."

"But what about 'he's coming'?" Kirin frowned.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a warning. We'll just have to be cautious," he sighed. "We should start doing protection spells."

"Ok," she nodded.

"This sure is interesting," Reiko said, "but we should probably end for the day—I have to leave soon."

"Right," Umehito nodded, standing and pulling Kirin up with him.

She swayed, collapsing back into his arms.

"Why don't you take Kirin home?" Reiko sighed. "We'll clean up."

"Thanks, Reiko," Kirin smiled, letting Umehito help her out after her sisters.

"Kirin, are you ok?!" Tamaki yanked her from Umehito's grip, hugging her frantically.

"Choking—!" she gasped.

He released his hold on her, and she nearly fell to the ground again. Umehito pulled her back to his side, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked again, his eyes still wide and panicked.

"I'm fine, Tama," she smiled.

"What was that scream—"

"I channeled a spirit!" she chirped.

"You what?!"

"I was a medium—don't look so freaked out! We think it was Cleopatra!"

"There's a possibility that we're her descendants," Megan explained, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh…." He blinked.

"Kirin-chan, was that you we heard scream?" a guest leaving the host club asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I'm fine."

"Well I'm glad you're ok," the guest smiled.

"Yeah, we were all worried," another guest agreed, nodding.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Kirin tilted her head, smiling cutely at them.

"You're so cute!" another guest giggled.

"Thanks!" she said again, giggling.

"Um, no offense, but is the black magic club the safest place?" a fourth guest asked softly. "I mean, you screamed…."

"Of course," Kirin said seriously, nodding. "I couldn't be safer than with Umehito. He'll take care of me!"

She leaned against him, smiling up at him. The guest smiled slightly.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Yep!" Kirin giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Bet the sex is interesting," Kaelan mused.

"Kaelan!" Kirin squeaked, her face reddening.

"What?" Kaelan grinned. "Am I wrong?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Aw, c'mon," she probed. "Confide in your sister! You're obviously having it; your faces suddenly got that glowy look like a month ago—that day I told him he should carry around a scythe! From how often you guys have that look, you're probably having quite a lot of it…."

"Kaelan!" Kirin whined, burying her face into Umehito's chest.

"Kaelan, that's just cruel," Kairi sighed. "That's a very personal topic, and it really isn't any of your business."

"And you just proved that no one should ever confide in you," Megan added, sighing.

Kaelan pouted.

* * *

Pahahaha, poor Kirin xD Kaelan is so mean sometimes lol but I love her :) I victimize/criminalize her so much lol-she picks on and gets picked on, so I guess it evens out...? Ha, I don't know, but it's fun :)

Review, pretty-please! :D


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: Moderate underage drinking (two people). Nothing really comes of it (no fights or drunken sex or anything).

* * *

"Ume!"

"Whoa—"

Umehito staggered back as Kirin threw herself at him, latching onto him with a death grip. She stepped back, continuing to hold him by the arms as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her eyes and grin were wide and excited.

"Hihihihihi!"

"Uhh, hi…?" he blinked, staring at her quizzically.

"She's a l-little tipssy," Megan giggled, coming around the corner. "We've been drrinking wiiine cooolers~!"

"I see—"

He was cut off as Kirin spontaneously slammed her lips into his. He waited for a moment before gently pushing her off. She pouted childishly.

"Ume!" she whined. "Why'd you push me away?"

"I don't think kissing me in the hall while you're drunk is a good idea, Kirin," he said, suppressing a chuckle. "Where's your dad, by the way?"

"Cali," she giggled.

"He went back to check in on Mom," Amber explained, walking by with Honey and a platter of sweets.

"Outta the way!"

Umehito yanked Kirin forward as Kaelan came flying down the stairs on a skateboard, Kairi, Kaoru and Hikaru close behind—on foot. Kaelan shrieked as she hit the main floor; she nearly did a face-plant, but just barely managed to stay upright as she whizzed by.

"What—Kaelan! Be careful!" Thorne gasped, flinching as Kaelan cut a corner too sharply and ended up splayed out on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked, reaching her first.

"I think so," she groaned, rolling onto her stomach. She started to push herself up, whimpering as a sharp pain shot through her wrist.

"Are you hurt?" Thorne asked softly, kneeling down next to her.

"I think I sprained or broke my wrist."

"Kairi, go get Jacob," Thorne said, helping Kaelan to her feet.

"Right," Kairi nodded, sprinting for the back door.

"Takashi, could you get an ice pack from the freezer, please?"

"Ah."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him as he handed her the ice pack. "Here you go, Kaelan."

Kaelan flinched as the cold hit her wrist. The pain quickly dulled to numbness, though, and she sighed.

"Thanks, Thorne," she said softly.

"Mm. So why did you decide to skateboard down the stairs?"

"We were playing Triple Dog."

"Ah, I understand now," Thorne laughed.

"What's going on?"

Thorne looked up as Jacob, one of their chauffeurs, walked in with Kairi.

"We need to take Kaelan to the ER. She hurt her wrist skateboarding down the stairs."

He looked at Kaelan quizzically, obviously questioning her sanity.

"Triple Dog," she explained.

"Ah," he nodded, understanding. "All righty, then. Well, let's get you some help, hm?"

"I don't think the ER offers the kind of help she needs," Kairi teased, grinning.

"Not the time, Kairi," Thorne sighed.

* * *

He groaned as she pressed her body flush against his, their mouths melding together. He dully noted that she tasted like alcohol and fruit. They fell back on the bed, their limbs tangled to the point where it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Her hand moved for his belt buckle; he grabbed it, stopping her.

"Stop," he sighed.

"Why?" she giggled, kissing his neck.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not _drunk_," she giggled again, her hands sliding back down toward his belt. "A little tipsy, but not drunk!"

"Stop," he repeated, pulling her hands away again. "Whether you think you're drunk or not, you've been drinking."

"So?" she frowned.

"So, we're not having sex."

"But—"

"No buts," he hushed her, placing his finger over her lips.

She pouted, and he sighed. He kissed her softly on the lips, then the cheek, then the forehead. He pushed her down onto the bed, pulling her close.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you," she murmured, already half-asleep.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Hey, Arora. How was your date?"

"It was nice," she smiled, sitting down on the couch next to Xander. "Where is everybody?"

"Kaelan hurt her wrist skateboarding down the stairs—"

"Triple Dog?"

"Of course. So Jacob took her, Kairi, Thorne, and Amber to the hospital—with Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey, of course. And Kirin and Megan are passed out with their boyfriends. They downed a few cases of wine coolers."

"Just what they need," she laughed.

"Mm-hm. They were pretty amusing, though," he grinned.

"I'm sure they were."

* * *

Tamaki sighed, looking at his unconscious girlfriend. She really had no idea what she did to him—sure, she knew she was pretty, but she didn't really understand what that meant. She didn't know how long he'd been captivated by her. She didn't know how she filled his mind every moment of every day. She didn't know how crazy she drove him—had always driven him. She didn't realize how he craved her.

Perhaps it was time to sate that craving.

* * *

Umehito smiled softly, watching Kirin sleep in his arms. She was so perfect—even inebriated she was gorgeous. She was like a drug—no, like oxygen. He needed her, even when she was in his arms. He couldn't get enough. Whether they were making love or just lying together or even studying, her presence was all he needed.

She'd catapulted herself into his life, out of nowhere. She'd suddenly appeared and sent his world spinning. He hadn't expected it, hadn't wanted it until he had it. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She'd changed his world entirely.

She was his world.

* * *

Super short, I know. I'm having a bit of writer's block on this story, unfortunately, which is _not _helped by how busy I am getting ready for AP exams and graduation. So I apologize, and I assure you that my posts will become more frequent and less sporadic in a little over a month! I graduate in mid-May, and I don't start college until mid-August, so I'll have four months without school! Which means more time for writing-YAY! :D

Oh, I also am aware that the scene in which "she" tries to sleep with "him" is ambiguous; I did that intentionally.


	32. Chapter 32

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Morning," Megan mumbled, pushing her face deeper into the pillow.

"What's wrong?'" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Headache," she mumbled. "Hangover."

"Ah. I'm sorry, sweetie. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"'Kay."

He pulled her closer, holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready, Thorne?"

"Almost—gimme just a sec, Amber."

Amber walked further into Thorne's room, leaning on the bathroom doorway. Thorne was standing in front of the mirror, meticulously applying her makeup. She was dressed in a denim mini-skirt, black wedge sneakers, and a purple tank top that really made her green eyes pop.

"You look cute," Amber grinned.

"You think so?" Thorne asked, pursing her lips.

"Absolutely!" Amber nodded emphatically. "I'm sure Takashi will be impressed."

She giggled as Thorne's face turned bright red. Thorne had been putting a little extra effort into her appearance since they'd come to Japan—she spent a few extra minutes on her hair and put on makeup every morning, and was more attentive when picking her outside-of-school outfits—but her effort had tripled in the week since she'd gotten engaged to Mori.

Thorne capped her eyeliner and dabbed on her lip-gloss before turning around.

"All right," she exhaled slowly. "Let's go."

* * *

"Amber! Thorne!"

"Hey, Mitsu!" Amber giggled as Honey hugged her excitedly.

"Hey, Honey," Thorne smiled fondly down at him.

Mori walked up silently behind Honey. He kissed Thorne's cheek, and she blushed, as always.

"Hi, Takashi," she smiled shyly up at him.

"Hi, Thorne."

"So where're we going?" Amber asked.

"Where do you wanna go, Amber?" Honey countered.

"I dunno," she shrugged, squinting up at the bright sky. "What do you think, Thorne?"

"We could go skating," Thorne suggested softly.

"Ooh, yeah! Let's do that!" Amber grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "You always have the best ideas, Thorne! Doesn't she have the best ideas, Mitsu?"

"The best!" he chirped, giggling.

Amber grabbed Honey's hand and took off running down the road, laughing. Thorne giggled at them; they were the strangest combination of children and adults, platonic and romantic, friends and lovers. They were so innocent, yet there was always…_something_ in the air between them. Something…explosive.

"Thorne?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to find Mori peering down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" she blushed, her eyes widening.

He just smiled and offered her his hand. She slipped her hand in his, and she couldn't help but smile. His hands were warm and strong—_he _was warm and strong. Warm and strong and safe and comfortable. Comforting. Just holding his hand—something so small and simple—made her feel so…perfect. She felt at home.

Arranged or not, their relationship was real. Their union would be a happy one, one she could never begrudge.

She was home.

Takashi was her home.

* * *

Super short, I know, but I couldn't let a natural closing point go to waste. I'll post the next chapter soon, though, and it'll be longer, I promise! Please review! :)


	33. Chapter 33

"Thorne!"

Thorne glanced back behind her when Amber called her name.

"What—"

She cut off with a shriek as she slammed into something—someone. Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright. She blushed hotly as she stared up at him.

"S-sorry, Takashi."

He just smiled.

Amber giggled as she skated past the couple.

Thorne squeaked as he pulled her closer. She rested her hands on his chest, staring up at him wide-eyed. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, making her giggle. His smile widened. He lifted a hand to her cheek, tilting her chin up slightly. He hesitated briefly before slowly leaning down. Thorne's breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed lightly over hers. Beneath her right hand, she could feel his heart hammering against his chest, just as hard as her own. He pressed his lips against hers, firmly, but still gentle. Her eyes slid closed as she timidly returned the kiss.

Their first kiss—her first kiss. In the corner of the skating rink.

She smiled.

* * *

"So…. How are things with Keigo?"

Arora looked up from her textbook, staring at Kyoya with a stunned expression.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she blinked. "I'm just surprised—you don't seem to like talking about him."

"I don't."

"Then why—"

"Isn't that what friends do?" he sighed. "Make sure things are going well?"

"I…I suppose so, yes," she smiled softly. "Things are…fine."

"You don't sound too certain."

She sighed.

"He's…starting to get a bit…pushy."

"I was afraid of that."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"He doesn't exactly have the best reputation."

"Oh, that…." She frowned.

"Yes. That."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"I've never had a problem with him—it's human nature to do things for one's own gain. Now, though…. No, I don't like him."

"What changed?"

He sighed, meeting her gaze with a frown.

"He went after someone I actually care about."

"O-oh," she looked back down at her book, blushing.

Kyoya suppressed a smirk as her face reddened.

"I'm surprised Tamaki doesn't beg you to leave him."

Arora laughed.

"Megan pretty much monopolizes him—he doesn't have time to spend hounding me about my love life."

"Ah, I suppose that's true."

"Mm-hm. Hey, Kyoya…."

"Hm?"

She pursed her lips, turning her thoughts over in her head. After a moment she forced a smile.

"Never mind. It can wait—it's really not important. Let's get back to work."

Kyoya frowned as Arora dove back into her book. She may be good at faking emotions, able to fool most people—but he saw through it easily. Something was bothering her.

_What was she going to say?_

* * *

Kaelan squealed as a paintball flew past her head. She recovered quickly; grinning, she ran forward, taking aim as she passed the rocks a few feet away.

_You gave away your position._

"Dammit!"

She laughed as Kaoru plopped down on the ground, defeated. He lifted his mask, attempting to glare at her but unable to suppress a grin.

"You—"

She cut off, spinning as Hikaru fired at her. She fired a split second before the paintball hit her in the stomach—a last-ditch effort to at least take him down with her. Unfortunately for her, the paintball whirred by millimeters from his head.

"Damn."

She plopped down next to Kaoru with a huff.

"You died."

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed, removing her mask. "You died first!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she laughed again. She crawled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," she sighed. "It's hot."

"You're the one who wanted to go paintballing," he reminded her.

"I know, I know," she sighed again.

"It should be over soon, and then we can go swimming or something."

"Ok," she grinned up at him.

"I bet you look hot in a bikini."

"Of course I do."

He laughed, shifting to slide an arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, until the sound of boots approaching roused them. They looked up to find Kairi and Hikaru standing over them, helmets in hand.

"You missed," Hikaru teased.

"Kairi didn't," Kaelan retorted with a grin, nodding toward the purple splat on his chest.

"Yeah, well…she's a good shot," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn right I am," Kairi grinned. "So what're we doing now? Another round?"

"Nah, it's too hot," Kaelan shook her head. "Kaoru and I were just talking about going for a swim."

"Ooh, sounds good," Kairi agreed. "What do you think, Hikaru?"

"Sure," he grinned.

"Cool."

Kaoru stood, stretched, and offered a hand down to Kaelan, who accepted it with a smile. Kairi rolled her eyes at the two, suppressing a giggle. As the two started walking away, hand-in-hand, Hikaru let out a small sigh. The soft sound went unnoticed by his brother and Kaelan, but Kairi heard it, and saw the slight—nearly nonexistent—frown on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he paused, glancing back at her with an expression somewhere between blank and curious. He'd wiped the frown from his face entirely, but she knew it was just beneath the mask.

She smiled at him and slid her hand into his. He blinked, face flushing slightly, but smiled back at her.

"Hey, hurry up!"

Both teens jumped, startled, as Kaelan's voice reached their ears. She was standing with Kaoru in the distance, her free hand on her hip as she waited impatiently. They laughed sheepishly and ran to catch up, never once letting go.

* * *

Bah, writers' block! I think this one turned out ok, though-just some cute little scenes... Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
